Stranger than Fiction
by xloveisacookiex
Summary: Alexandra Rider and Gloria Robyns are pen pals. When Alex makes a wish upn a star to be a vampire, it comes true. Now as vampires in Forks, these two friends must face pranks, imprinting, mates,and hilarity ensues! T for language. Post-Eclipse,ignores BD!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Alexandra Rider POV**

I opened up my window and gazed at the twinkling stars across the dark Chicago sky. I got the sensation that I was waiting for something. Then, a star shot across the sky. I closed my eyes.

"I wish that I was in Twilight," I whispered, and shut the window. I turned off the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day, I walked into the woods just outside my house and climbed a tree. I sat down on a limb and started to read.

A few hours later, I sighed as I turned the last page of the book.

"_And he leaned down to press his lips once more to my throat."_

It was then that that it happened. The book slipped from my hands and I dived after it, without a second thought. I heard a loud, _Crack!, _as my arm hit a branch and I landed heavily on my ankle.

My eyes drooped and I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a field. I saw a girl about my age with jet-black hair that looked like the winter night sky and dark brown eyes. She laughed and ran away from me. I chased her around flowers and trees. Suddenly, the trees were lit on fire. I screamed and ran from the flames, pulling the girl with me. Branches were falling and catching the meadow on fire. I couldn't run, I could only scream as the flames burned my flesh. The girl stayed silent.

I lifted my heavy eyes and gasped. There was a doctor. He was young, he was blond…and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. He was pale, though, and tired looking, with circles under his eyes.

"Oh. My. Carlisle. I'm dead. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead."

"Hello, my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. You were in an accident and you hit your head pretty hard, there. You and your friend almost didn't make it—"

"Whoa, what friend? I was by myself." I told him. He motioned to someone sleeping next to me. I gasped; it was my penpal, Gloria. But…her hair was platinum blonde.

"I need to tell you something. You know about the myths about vam-" He started to say.

"-pires? Yes, I already know. You bit me and Gloria, didn't you?" I interrupted.

"Yes. How did you know that?" He asked in surprise.

"I know lot's of things, but it's not my power. I'm Alexandra Rider, but I like to be called Alex. This is Gloria Luna, and she like's to be called Lor. Hey, do you know where I can find an irritable grizzly bear or a mountain lion? I'm kind of thirsty."

"Sure, Alice needs to go, too. I'll get her." He said distractedly and left the room. I practically screamed. I was going to meet Alice! Gloria groaned next to me.

"Lor! WAKE UP!" I screamed.

"Wha?!" She said and sat up quickly. "Noway! I'm a vamp!" She said.

"No duh, Sherlock. You'll never guess where we are." I said.

"Alex? Is that you?" I nodded. "OME! We're in Forks, aren't we?"

"Yes! More specifically; in the Cullen household. Carlisle is getting Alice so that we can eat some irritable grizzly bear."

"Sweet! This is unbelievable!" She screamed.

"I know!" The door opened and a petite girl with spiky black hair and coal black eyes walked in.

"Hey, you two. I'm Alice." She introduced herself. "Oh, my lord. You really have to see yourselves." She led us to a mirror and I gasped. My freckles were gone and my unmanageable black hair now had tight ringlets and went to my waist. My bright green eyes were replaced with purple orbs.

"Holy shit! MY HAIR IS BLONDE!" Lor screeched, obviously surpised, since she told me her hair was black. I put a hand over her mouth.

"Shush, we are right here, you do not need to shout." I told her. She licked my hand.

"EW!" I said, flipping my hand around in the air. "You _licked _my _hand!_ You-you-you dumb blond!"

"At least I have normal eyes!" She said back at me. Thunder crashed outside and the light went out. All the faucets in the house turned on and air rushed around me as I glared at her.

"ALEX! Calm down!" Alice said. I took a few deep breaths and the faucets turned off and the air around me settled. The power went back on and it stopped raining.

"Remind me never to tick you off," Alice said.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"You can control the elements, which means you can control the weather, too." Alice said.

"Cool." I said. Just then, Gloria's eyes went blank.

"EMMETT!" She said and opened the door. There was Emmett, holding up his fist as if he were just about to knock.

"How did she-" I asked Alice.

"Her power," Alice nodded. "Watch."

Lor gave Emmett a bear hug. "Ow! Can't…breathe!" He said.

"Oh, she can copy other vampire's powers, right?" I asked.

"I can? Sweet!" Lor asked.

"Yes," Alice said. "I checked the future for both of you, so I knew your powers before I knew your names. Anyway, we better get going before you guys get too thirsty." Alice said and stood up.

Three hours and four irritable grizzlies later, Alice, Lor, and I were walking up to the Cullen household. I hope they like me, and that Rosalie doesn't hate me.

"She won't," Lor said. I gasped.

"Get out of my head!" I said, and started to block my mind with Beatles songs.

"I hate the Beatles," Lor complained.

"Then stop reading my mind!" I told her and opened the door.

The living room was very bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white. It reminded me of one of those Tupperware commercials.

There was the rest of the Cullen family, all seated at couches around the living room.

Alice sat down next to Jasper and Lor and I sat on a loveseat.

"Hi, I'm Esme." Esme said. "It's nice to meet you. You've already met Alice and Emmett, this is Jasper," She pointed to Jasper. "Rosalie," Who surprised me by smiling and waving. "And Edward." My breath caught as I saw Edward. He really was the closest thing to a Greek God. He chuckled, and, were I human, I would have blushed a deep scarlet.

"I'm Alexandra, or Alex, I'm 17 years old." Rosalie continued to smile at me. I got a feeling she was going to try to fulfill her wishes to have a child on us—or at least me, because I have a feeling Lor is going to be pulling some serious pranks on her before long.

"I'm Gloria, but you can call me Lor, and I'm 16."

"Makeover time!" Alice said suddenly, standing up and dragging Lor upstairs with me skipping ahead. Life was really going to start being interesting from now on.

**WELL!! Thats the first chappie fo Stranger than Fiction! ME and my beta for To Hell Wiht Fate, xXxWithinTemptationxXx , are writint this. I promise that therw will be Emmett moments, Rosalie pranks, Jake's blonde jokes, and OME! moments! Hasta luego!**

**-Lorry and Alex**


	2. Chapter 2 Oh no!

**A/N-  
ME: I DONT WON TWILIGHT AT ALL. NEITHER DOES ALEX.  
TWILGITH: HELL NO GLO DONT OWN ME. Alex doesnt own me.  
ME: UR GONNA BE NICE TO ALEX!!??  
TWILGIHT: HEEL YEAH SHE COOL!!**

**Lorrie's POV**

_This is so damn cool! I'm a vampire! I can't believe it!_ Man, I love this new strength. I looked at all the counters around me. I don't know why the hell people need these many different hair-care products. I mean, it's all the same shit.

I looked at the hair dye they had. I was in the Forks Pharmacy, looking for hair dye. I mean, don't get me wrong, this platinum hair is rocking! I just like nice dark, ebony color much better. And maybe pink highlights. I was still hyped up from the fact that I'm in FORKS!!! I mean…. daammn!! A dream come true!!

I took a box of black hair dye and a box of pink hair dye to the counter, along with the white dye that Alex wanted me to get. Ugh, Mike Newton. He was just as childish and annoying like he was described in the books.

"That's would be $5.98." He said staring at me the whole damn time. Ugh.

"Take a picture it'll last longer. Here, I'll even buy a camera for you." I told him, handing him a disposable camera, rolling my eyes. I walked out of the store, with the hair dyes in my bag. I rode home, since I borrowed Emmett's gigantic Jeep.

I walked in the elegant house I now called home and yelled out, "ALICE!!"

Alice came down quickly, looking at the bag in my hand.

_Why in the hell do you have hair dye?_ She asked me in her head.

"I'm dying my hair, duh. I thought you were a psychic, Ally." I said, teasing Alice.

"NO! You can not and will not dye that pretty hair!" she bellowed at me. Well, damn. Alice is scary when she wants to be.

"Hey, Lor, did you get my dye?" Alex asked, coming downstairs.

"Oh, no! Not you too!" Alice screeched.

"Yep." She said, pulling the white dye out of the bag. "In light of my new power, I'm dying my bangs white to look like Storm from the X-men" She told Alice. **(A.N: If you don't know what I'm talking about, look on my profile)**

"Alex, I think you are confusing Storm with Rogue." I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh, well." She said, walking off towards Alice's bedroom. I tried to follow in her example when Alice caught my arm.

"You are not going to ruin your hair!" She said sternly.

"But you let Alex-"

"She isn't going full out, besides, I love Rogue! Hey, I think we have some old X-men tapes recorded, I'll have to ask Emmett…" She walked away.

Wow. Alex might have just saved me. I'll have to remember to thank her someday, I thought, shuffling to the other bathroom, singing 'Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire' by Fright Ranger.

"Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love  
So just bite me baby  
And drink all my blood

Oh yeah

Sexy vampire  
I'm falling in love with you  
'Cause you need my plasma more than I do."

I finished singing when I reached the bathroom, to see Emmett with his hand in the toilet.

"You rang, my lady." He said, refferring to the song I was singing.

"Nope, I was calling for Edward." I said, giggling. Emmett was the nicest one personality-wise, but Edward is the hottest in looks. But then again, they're all hot.

"I'm hurt, Lor!" He joked, his hand still in the toilet.

"You'll live. Now, why the hell is your hand in the toliet?" I asked, taking out the hair dye.

"I dropped Alice's necklace in the toliet and she'll kill me if I don't get it back."

"Ok.." I responded with, when I got an idea.

"Emmett, get out please. Lemme dye my hair, then I'll call you so we can play a prank. " I said, a plan slowly building in my head. Operation Prank Rose.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I put the dye in the toilet. Emmett brought me Rosalie's favorite pair of white jeans. I had convinced him to help by telling him that Rose won't find out. Of course, he believed me.

"Lor? Why the hell is your hand in the toilet?"

I turned around to see Alex at the doorway, with newly dyed bangs. Damn.

"Have I told you how wonderful you look with that hair?" She gave me a death glare. "Umm.. I'm pranking Rose." I said, dippin the jeans in the toilet.

"Wow. Rose is gonna kill you. Not to mention Alice." She said, looking at my hair.

"That's why I'm running as soon as Rose finds the jeans." I said, flushing the toilet to spin the jeans around.

"Nice hair. So, you wanna tell Alice, or should I?" She asked, twirling my hair around.

"Umm.. I don't know." I said, taking the jeans out of the toilet. I ran to Rose's room, laid them on her bed, and ran ot the living room downstairs. 3…..2…..1

"GLORIA JENNIFER ROBYNS!!!" I heard Rose call up from above, in her room. Excellent. She got back from hunting. I started to run, but something froze me. Shit.

"U-huh, Lor. You are not flaking out on me, leaving me to a vicious Alice and a muderous Rose. No way." She said to me, runnnig out the door I had opened seconds ago. Damn it all. I can't hear a thing throught this thick ice. I realized I could melt my way out with fire. I started to melt the ice, when Alice came down, seeking blood.

"GLORIA JENNIFER ROBYNS!! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!! I MEAN, PURPLE AND WHITE PANTS? I'VE TAUGHT YOU BETTER!!" Alice chasitised me just as Rosalie came down. Damn.

_See you later Lor! Hahaha… _I heard Alex think. I groaned. She just kept laughing, and ran. I soon couldn't hear her anymore.

I saw thorugh the thick ice a fuming Rosalie, a mad Alice, and a guilty looking Emmett. Well, shit.

I think I'm going to die for a second time tonight.

**haha.. so thats the second chappie of Starnger than fiction! Tahnsk to xXxWithinTemptationsxXx who mad e a banner for this and who i co-write wiht. Luv ya! Ill try to post the 3rd chppie soon! **

**xoxox**

**Lor **


	3. Chapter 3 Imprinting and Galinda

Chapter 3- Imprinting and Galinda 

Alexandra Rider POV

"Hey Alex?" Lor asked.

"What?" I mumbled as Alice slathered something on my face.

"I want to go to La Push!" I sat straight up.

"What?!" I asked.

"Your crazy! The werewolves will kill you!" Alice put in.

"Too bad! If they think that they are going to kill me, then they have another thing going! I am going to see the dogs and there is nothing you sissies can do about it!" Lor said strongly and stood up. She offered her hand to me. "Are you coming?"

"Hell yeah!" I told her and used her hand to pull myself up. I then grabbed a towel to wipe of the gunk on my face.

"Your not serious, are you? You cannot go to La Push!" Alice shouted.

_Um, I think this is the opportune moment to make our getaway? _I asked in my thoughts, knowing that Lor would hear me. She nodded very slightly and we started to tiptoe away.

"You will get torn into pieces by—don't you dare walk away from me Gloria Jennifer Robyns!"

* * *

"Okay, so who are we going to see first?" I asked Lor when we were in the car. Her eyes grew cloudy, as if she was imagining something.

"Embry," She sighed as she spoke the word.

"Embry?" I laughed. "You're kidding, right? Embry is definitely the least hot of the werewolves." I told her through giggles. She punched me hard in the stomach.

"Oh yeah? And who, exactly, do you think is the hottest werewolf."

"Jacob," I told her with a grin. I could see that Lor was skeptical. "What? He's the funniest!"

She rolled her eyes. "To each her own, I guess."

"Whatever, just turn up the radio." I told her.

_"Elphie, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project!"_ Galinda, the good witch of the North sang.

"Ugh, I hate this song." Lor said, and reached to change the station, but I slapped her hand away.

_"You really don't have to do that..."_ Elphaba, the wicked witch of the West, told her

" I know, that's what makes me so nice!" Galinda said modestly.

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
And let's face it, who isn't, less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone needs a makeover,  
I simply have to take over!  
I know, I know exactly what they need!" I sang, while Lor plugged her ears and stopped the car.

"Please stop! I'll do anything!" Lor screeched.

"And even in your case,  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead,  
And yes, indeed, you will be... " I continued as if she hadn't spoken.

"What did I every do to you?" Lor sobbed.

"POPULAR!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise,  
When you talk to boys,  
Little ways to flirt and flounce,  
Ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
How to fix your hair!  
Everything that really counts to be... " I sang with Galinda, my favorite witch.

"Please Alex, please stop!" Lor moaned, hiding underneath her seat.

"POPULAR!  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
You'll be good at sports,  
Know the slang you've got to know.  
So let's start,  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!"

"Alex, I will _pay you_ to stop." Lor squeaked from her hiding place.

"Don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
Think of it as personality dialysis,  
Now that I've chosen to become a  
Pal, a sister and advisor,  
There's nobody wiser!  
Not when it comes to... " I shook my head and continued.

"POPULAR!  
I know about popular.  
And with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were...  
Well, are.  
There's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popu-ler... lar... " Lor was squished into a little ball underneath her seat now, and was shaking and sobbing. Was I really _that_ bad? Nah, she's just making fun.

"la la, la la!  
We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!"

"When I see depressing creatures,  
With unprepossessing features,  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To - think - of  
Celebrated heads of state,  
Or specially great communicators!  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!" This was my favorite part of the song.

"They were POPULAR!  
Please!  
It's all about popular.  
It's not about aptitude,  
It's the way you're viewed,  
So it's very shrewd to be,  
Very very popular  
like ME!" I stopped and waited while the characters spoke.

_"Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful!"_ Galinda said.

"No, she's not! She's freakin' green!" Lor moaned from underneath the seat.

_"I- I have to go... "_ Elphaba said.

_"You're welcome... "_ Galinda said to empty space.

"I just realized who Galinda reminds me of!" Lor said. "Alice! She also gives people makeovers against their will!"

I rolled my eyes and began again. "And though you protest,  
Your disinterest,  
I know clandestinely,  
You're gonna grin and bear it!  
Your new found popularity!  
Aah!

"La la, la la!  
You'll be popular!  
Just not quite as popular as MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I sang.

"Thank goodness that's over. I swear, if I never have to listen to you sing again, I won't replace Rosalie's toothpaste ever again with my own concoction." Lor said, getting up.

"You were going to play a prank on Rose without telling me?" I asked, incredulous. Lor opened her mouth, but just then someone opened her car door.

"Are you two all right? I thought I heard something _dying_." The someone said. It was a teenage boy, but he was _huge. _He had russet skin and jet-black hair.

I pouted. "I'm not _that_ bad of a singer, am I?" I asked.

"Uhm, sure." Lor said, but her eyes were only for the intruder. I looked at the guy, and noticed he was also only looking at Lor.

"You're kidding, right? This is just fantastic! Everyone gets there stinkin' happy ending, but me!" The guy, who I had just realized was Embry, opened his mouth. "Don't you dare compare me to Leah!" I told him and he shut his mouth quickly.

"Hi, I'm Embry Call." He told Lor.

"Gloria Robyns, but you can call me Lor." She told him.

"Okay, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I can tell when I'm not wanted." I said getting out of the car and walking away. I knew where I was headed. Jakes house. I ran over to the house that was most likely his, and fit the description given in New Moon.

I rang the doorbell. Sure enough a few seconds later; Jacob answered the door.

"Hi Jake!" I told him, but he seemed to be miles away. "Jacob?" I asked and he shook his head, as if clearing it.

"Hi." He said without emotion.

"I'm Alex and I'm your biggest fan!" I told him with a grin.

"Fan?" He asked.

"Yeah," I told him. None of us spoke for a while. I looked at my watch. "I've got to go. Heaven knows what Lor and Embry have gotten into."

"Embry? What's he doing with your friend?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Embry imprinted on Lor." I said.

"Lor? But isn't she a le-, I mean, a vampire?"

"Yes, now I'm leaving. Are you coming with?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure. Hold on a moment." He said and ran into the forest.

A few moments later, a russet brown wolf came out. Now, I know that Stephenie described the werewolf shape-shifters as huge, but these were way bigger then I imagined them to be.

"Okay, let's go." I said and we set off.

* * *

Finding Lor was a lot harder then we expected it to be. We followed her scent through the forest, but apparently they went swimming at a stream, so we lost the scent. What we did find was what seemed to be tractor tracks. Yes, tractor, as in big, yellow, and destructive. Then I caught a whiff of the scent of who was driving the tractor.

"Shit." I said.

"What?" Jake said, obvious.

"Shit, shit, shit. Lor, what did you do _now_?" I asked.

"Uhm, it had to do with a key, a jackhammer, an axe, and Rosalie's convertible." A voice answered me.

"Lor!" I said sternly. "How many times have I told you? If you are going to throw a big prank, at least call me and invite me to help!"

"Next time?" Lor asked from behind Embry.

"Next time." I told her.

"Okay! So who's up for some pizza?" I asked. They all looked at me weirdly.

"Alex? Have you forgotten the one tiny detail that WE CAN'T EAT?!" Lor asked.

"No, while you were hiding from Alice and Rosalie, I was figuring out how to make a kind of pizza that we can eat." I said patiently.

In my human life, I had loved to experiment with new kinds of food. I had always considered how much human food that was bearable for vampires to eat. After I became one, I had simply tested this out. Apparently, as long as what you are making is more then 60% blood, we vampires can eat it.

"Of course, I made some normal stuff for you two." I told the werewolves.

"How much of this pizza did you make for us?" Asked Embry hesitantly.

"Does six pizzas sound like enough? I've heard about your wolf-sized appetites."

"Yeah, it does! Let's go, Lor, food!" Embry said, pulling Lor in the general direction of their car.

"Is Embry always like this?" I asked, turning to Jacob.

"Is Lor?" He answered and followed Embry.

**OK!!! xXxWithinTemptationsxXx wrote this chapter! I edited it. The next two chappies shall be written by moi, and efited by Alex. Until then! IM going to go hang out wiht Embry! Chow!**

**XOXOX Lorry **


	4. Chapter 4 Missing and Manipulated

**Chapter 4- Missing and Manipulated **

Lorry POV

"So, Embry, where are we going today?" I asked Embry in the living room. He was perfect. Russet colored skin, short black hair. Beautiful dark brown eyes.

"Well.. We could go to the beach if you want." He mumbled, tired. He, Jake, and Quil had been patrolling late at night these past 3 months.

"That sounds perfect." I cheerfully said, going toward the door with him behind me.

"GLORIA!" I heard Rosalie yell. I giggled.

"Come, on lets go!" I said, laughing. We got into Embry's car and drove away. I could hear Rose shrieking even a mile away. Soon we were in La Push, the thick forests nice and welcoming.

"Lor, what did you do this time?" Embry said, laughing as well.

"Well, I switched the engine from Emmett's car to her BMW, and then I painted her room black with the leftover paint I had from my room." I answered, proud of my work. It had only taken me an hour to set it all up.

Embry just laughed knowing how I liked to prank people. He called it my "bad hobby". I laughed as well, and soon all you could here was laughing.

"So, how's Alex been?" He asked when our laughing riot stopped.

"Good. She's been seeing Jake, you know. They've been hanging out, doing hells know what." I said, remembering how I asked Alex where she and Jake went. "When I asked her, she just responded, "Somewhere.", and then tried to distract me by saying how my room looked nice with the contrast of black and lavender."

"You seriously don't know where they go?" Embry said, obviously amused how I didn't know. I had been using Ally's power lately, and I could see the werewolves vaguely. But its all fuzzy. Kind of like as if the visions were TV sets, and the TV sets were deep under water.

"No." I said and sighed.

"They hang out at Emily's house most of the time." Embry said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh. Wow." I mumbled.

"Yeah. Hey, I wanna show you something before we go to the beach. You ok with that?" Embry asked me, his eyes on the road. He started laughing when I said," I hate feeling so normal." referring to Ally's vision handicap. I understand how she feels now.

"Ok." I said, and closed my eyes. Time flies by fast. It feels like it was just yesterday when I had dyed Rose's favorite white jeans to a lime color. Man that was funny. Although they yelled at me the whole time. And then Emmett played the mate card. I was left alone, to be punished in a way no one should. They gave me a makeover.

"We're here."

I opened my eyes, to see forests all around me.

"Well, not exactly here here. We need to walk a bit." Embry said sheepishly. We walked for a while, talking about school and such things. I had been going to Forks High with the rest of my family. Alex was enrolled as a senior, and I was enrolled as a junior. Embry was in his junior year as well, so we kept complaining about all the work teachers had us doing to prepare us for what they call "your destiny". They seriously called it that, which made me think that more than one teacher was on crack.

"Close your eyes." he said, taking my hand and covering my eyes with his other hand.

"Lalala…" I trilled silently, trying to somehow make time go faster. I could feel the cold crisp air, immediately knowing it must be night time now. We had left the house in the afternoon.

"Look." Embry said, taking his hand away from my eyes, to reveal a beautiful spot that out looked the beach. You could see the beach for miles. It had trees and flowers everywhere. It was amazing.

"Wow." I whispered. Embry smiled. He had a blanket and set it down on the grass. He waved his arm out, and said, "Ladies first." I sat down on the red blanket, and he did too after me.

"I would have brought a picnic for you if you had told me." I joked, knowing how he was always hungry. When he came to my house, he usually cleaned out the fridge. Bella got used to not eating at our house now. Edward was mad at first, but he got used to it.

"It doesn't matter." He said, shrugging it off. "As long as you're here, I'm good." I'm glad I'm a vampire. If I weren't I would've been blushing like crazy.

We laid there for hours. Embry fell asleep, and I watched the night sky. I loved the way the star glistened and twinkled. The moon was full, luminous and beautiful.

"I'm lonely, gotta look for a party  
and dance with somebody tonight  
Cause I'm lonely, feeling empty inside  
Can't you make me feel alive

I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep  
I-N-S-O-M-N-I-A Can't sleep"

I got my phone out, and knew it was Alice by the song.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, keeping my voice down.

"Lorry! Come home now! Alex is missing!" Alice said, clearly freaking out.

"Missing?! That's impossible!" I hissed out.

"Here. Carlisle wants to talk to you." Alice said, clearly on the verge of sobs.

"Hello? Gloria?" Carlisle said, sounding worried.

"Yes? How could Alex have gone missing!?" I exclaimed, getting up from where I had laid.

"We don't know. Jake was with her last, earlier, at around 4 PM. We went to the woods looking for her scent. We found it last in a clearing, where we saw fire marks everywhere, as well as puddles of water. It looks like she was kidnapped." Carlisle said, talking really fast.

My head was spinning. Who could have taken Alex? I mean, when the earthquakes in Italy happened, the Volturi tried to blame it on either Alex or Benjamin, and soon took them to Volterra. But, Carlisle and Amun, the leader of the Egyptian Coven that Benjamin belongs to, stepped in explaining that the earthquakes resulted naturally. We soon found out that Alex had been playing Poker to free herself. It was hilarious. The Volturi guard as a whole owe her around 1 million dollars. I paused. Dear God.

"Carlisle, have you spoken to Aro's greasy head about this?" I asked into the phone. There was a pause, and then Carlisle quietly said, "No."

"Well, I'm coming home. Wait for me. I'll be there in 5." I said, looking at Embry. Looks like our date will have to be cut short. I sighed. What has Alex gotten herself into?

"Embry? Embry, come on, we need to go." I said, trying to wake Embry up. I shook him, trying to get him awake. Dammit. It was really hard trying to wake a werewolf up.

I punched in Jakes number on my sidekick, and called him.

"Jake?" I said.

"Lorry! Have you heard anything about Alex?" Jake asked nervously, obviously worried.

"No, I haven't. Hey, can you come pick Embry up. I have to go home, but I can't wake him up." I said already, running back home.

"Sure. Is his car already there?" He asked. I hear Billy saying something in the background.

"Yep." I said, as I saw the house dawning upon me. It was pitch black, still.

"Ok. I'll get him. Call me if you get any news about Alex, ok?" Jake said, as I heard a door shutting on his end.

"I will. Bye." I shut the phone, and ran inside.

"Ok. Carlisle have you contacted Aro's greasy head?" I said, making my way to my room.

"I haven't. Gianna, the secretary, keep saying he's busy." Carlisle said obviously frustrated.

I went to my closet, and got my cloak out. I put it on, and went to Carlisle's study.

"I'm going to go get Alex." I said, putting the cloak on.

"Gloria…" Carlisle started saying, but I cut him off.

"I need to get her back." I said, and looked at Carlisle. His expression went from thinking, to exasperation, to calmness. I took this as an ok, and left. I ran to the airport, my credit card in hand. I got a ticket for the next flight to Italy. I relaxed, thinking of what I would do when I got to the castle.

The hours flew by too slow. I was finally in Italy. I ran to Volterra, hidden in the woods. I made sure I was going the right directions. I soon smelled vampires, so I knew I was close.

_Here goes_ I thought to myself as I saw the castle approaching.

* * *

"Ah, Ms. Robyn, what can I do for you today?" Aro said, obviously oblivious to the fact I looked royally pissed.

"Well, you can start by giving me my sister back, Aro. You know, Alexandra Rider Cullen? Carlisle and Esme Cullens daughter?" I said, looking around the chamber. Jane was there, as well as Demetri and Felix, and another girl.

"Whom, my dear child?" He said, acting like the dumbass he is. I gritted my teeth, and smelled the air. Alex's scent was faint, but still prominent.

"The scent is in the air, you dumbass. Now, hand Alex over." I said, not in the mood for playing games. Aro just smiled like a child. He acts such like a 5 year old. I sighed.

"My dear, you are not the one to call the shots. You are in my homeland, if you are have forgotten. Now, I am willing to barter." Aro said, showing his teeth in his smile. I cringed. It was a horrid sight.

"Lorry! Don't do it!"

I turned to the door where the noise came from. There stood Alex, with another girl. She was 5' 8", and appeared around 30. Her hair was a platinum blonde, similar to mine before I dyed it. It was long, and she wore a cloak. A guard member.

"Alex!" I exclaimed as I hugged her. I realized that I had left home 2 days ago. Alex had been missing for 3 days.

"Don't believe Aro. He'll trick you." Alex whispered into my ear as we hugged.

"Carol! How did Ms. Rider Cullen come in here?" Aro practically bellowed, hurting my ears. Stupid greasy ass dumb Aro.

"She heard Ms. Robyn, sir." Carol said, pointing at me.

Aro sighed and rubbed his temples. I smiled, satisfied I had caused trouble. Good. Stupid asses shouldn't have taken Alex.

"Ms. Robyn, do you know I have Chelsea, Heidi, Felix, Renata, and Corin in Forks? With one command, they could easily kill some people. Let's say, Maybe the Cullens? Or maybe those people in the Native American community. Yes, we know. We've been watching you all quite closely. Might I add that we can easily take out just two specific people you two know in that community. No need for the extra bloodshed." Aro chirped out.

I growled. I knew what he said was no fib. Chelsea was always with him, unless she was away. I looked at my options. Take Alex, go back to Forks, and attempt to save everyone. Of course, causalities would be expected there. And they could be anyone.

"What kind of barter, you ass?" I asked, grimacing.

"Well, for Alex's safe return and for the safety of those you love, you stay with us for 50 years. What do you say?" Aro said carelessly and calm, as if he weren't manipulating people to his doing.

"And if I say no?" I said, already knowing the answer.

"They die, and you and Alex stay here!" He replied cheerfully, as if expecting me to choose that option.

"I accept your offer, you stupid son of a bitch." I mumbled, looking at Alex.

Her eyes were wide due to her astonishment, and her mouth opened in a tiny O. She looked at me, her eyes full with plead.

" Marevlous! Now, Alicia?" He said, beckoning to the girl I didn't know.

"Yes, master?" She numbly said.

"Please put Ms. Rider Cullen to sleep." Aro said, pointing to Alex.

Alex tried to run, but Carol and Demetri blocked her way.

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled trying to help Alex.

"We must keep her here for longer." Aro answered, shrugging his shoulders.

I growled. Soon, Alex was asleep.

"Now, Carol, take Ms. Robyn to her chambers. Show her her cloaks, and bring her back here. Felix? Contact Carlisle Cullen please. Thank you." Aro, said, obviously reveling in the fact he had me by the strings. I felt like a puppet, being controlled by her puppeteer.

* * *

"Alex?" I called out, going into the bedroom.

"Lor! What did I tell you!" she said as she came to me. She had woken up 5 minutes ago, I found out. I knew I didn't have much time left.

"Listen. Go home. Forget about me. Tell Embry I love him. OK?" I said, looking around. I wasn't supposed to be here. I was supposed to be with Carol, but I made her fall asleep with Alicia's power.

"But, Lorry! You're coming back with me! No way am I leaving you hear with Aro's greasy behind!" Alex exclaimed. I shook my head. Aro had his part of the bargain to hold up. I had mine.

"Alex, you'll go home. Pretend I turned bad or something and tell that to the Cullens. Tell Embry I died. Ok? I need to cut off all ties." I told her, listening closely to our surroundings.

"But-"was all Alex said before I caused her to fall asleep. I took her to the bed in the chamber they put her in, and ran back to my own room. I felt horrible. The nest few hours are going to be hell, I know it.

"Cut off all ties." I mumbled, and went to go wake up Carol.

* * *

"Now, Gloria. We shall pretend you caused Ms. Rider Cullen to collapse. Make something up. Then you'll state you'll want to stay here. Got it?" Demetri told me, as I made my way back to the main chambers where my family was. I sighed. This was going to be hard.

"Yes, yes I got it." I said, looking down as he opened the door to the main chambers.

"Lorry! Where have you been!" Esme exclaimed when she saw me. I felt myself tear up.

"Hello Esme." I said coolly, going into the façade I had practiced.

"Lorry are you ok?" Carlisle asked me, looking around wildly.

"I'm fine Carlisle. I assume you're here to pick up Alex?" I said, keeping the cool tone I would be using.

"Yes. Come on, Lor. Everyone is waiting outside in the car." Carlisle said eyeing me. The idea sounded so tempting, the way he put it. Just hopping in the car, and going home. I couldn't though.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I shall be staying here, in Volterra." I said, just as Carol came in carrying Alex. Great. Here comes the hard part. Carol had erased Alex's memories of me in the past 50 hours, and replaced them with images of me going bad, running to the Volturi, etc.

"What?! Why's Alex?? And you?? And.." Carlisle mumbled. Esme looked damn straight sad. Damn it. I'm so mean and evil. Stupid, stupid me.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I am the one responsible for Alex being temporarily unconscious. She was proving to be a fighter." I said, going to get Alex from Carol. I got her, and carried her over to a surprised and devastated Carlisle and Esme. There goes my mother and father. I handed her over to them.

"Good bye." I said, walking out of the chamber. I ran to one of the few windows this castle had, and saw Carlisle and Esme go to a black SUV with tinted windows. I could see through them. I saw my siblings. My sisters. My brothers.

Esme and Carlisle handed Alex to Emmett. Everyone looked surprised. Carlisle's lips moved, and soon everyone's mouth was open. They drove away.

There goes my family.

"Gloria? You're needed by Aro." Jane said, coming from behind me.

"Of course." I said, and went back to the main chambers.

I bowed, and said," Yes, Aro?"

"Ah, Ms. Robyn. You are a great actress might I say." Aro, said clapping. I growled, and he soon stopped clapping. Stupid fool.

"Now, I'm sorry to have to do this but, Carol!" Aro exclaimed, and soon I felt Demetri and Felix tackled me down. I saw Carol right out of my peripheral vision. She came closer and closer, her teeth showing and glistening. I struggled against the two vampires on top of me, but it was no use. My newborn strength was wearing thin.

"I'm truly sorry Lorry" I heard both Demetri and Felix whisper to me. I yelled, and growled. You could say I was trying to hit those two as much as I could. Soon, Carol was right in front of me. They were going to erase my memories. They were trying hard to block me from their minds I could tell.

"Well, Lorry. You shall now be Princess of the Volturi. But, you shall not remember a thing. What a pity. Well, you will now be Raven Rayne Volturi. Hope you like the name. It's yours." Aro said arrogantly. These were the last words I heard before Carol bit. I felt the venom pulsing through me. It stung so badly. I felt my memories and my thoughts slip away. My eyelids grew heavy. My eyesight grew hazy. I heard myself cursing, yet I did not feel, or register, my mouth moving. Soon, it stopped. I was transported to a dream haze.

The memory of Embry and me in the meadow rang through my head. The night sky seemed to swallow me whole. Embry was in front of me. I reached out to him, but he kept moving away from me. Further and further away, till he was no longer visible. I yelled his name till I was hoarse. Soon, the grass was gone. The moon disappeared, and the glittering light of the stars went away. The pitch black of the sky was all I could see.

I fought to stay conscious, even if it were a dream like haze. But, my subconscious won, and I gave way to the night sky, feeling as though I was free falling through space.

**OH MI BECKY!!! AROS GREASY ASS GOT ME!! NOO!!! XD so yeah. Alex edited this one. I shal be writing the next one. Unitl later mi amijis! (friends in french) **

**XOXOX Lorry (or should I say Raven. Hmm... the possiblitlies... XD) **


	5. Chapter 5 Muddled Pasts and Broken Life

**Chapter 5- Muddled Pasts and Broken Life**

**Raven Rayne Volturi POV**

I felt as if I was floating. I couldn't remember anything. Who was I? I didn't know. Where was I? I couldn't see. I could feel myself being reeled back in, but to where, I didn't know.

"Huh... What happened... Where am I... Just _who_ am I..." I muttered, and opened my eyes. "... Who the hell are you?!" I asked seeing the two figures in front of me. One was a girl, with platinum blonde hair and the other was a man with dark hair. They both had strikingly red eyes.

_Hello? Gloria? _A familiar voice asked. It was clearly feminine, and it had a sort of timidness and innocence about it.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" I cried out in alarm. The two people in front of me jumped.

"I'm Carol, your best friend! This is Demetri, your mate. You were knocked out pretty hard in training." The woman said.

_Oh no you are not! You bitches! _The voice told me. Oh great. Just fucking fantastic, I am hearing voices. _I'm Alex, your real best friend. _

Alexandra Rider, I thought immediately. What the hell?

_Demetri is not your mate; he isn't even your friend. And your name is Gloria Robyns, but your friends call you Lor. _

Who am I supposed to believe? Tell me why I don't remember you, Demetri, or Carol, and maybe I'll believe you,I thought, hoping that Alex could tell me what really happened. Everything seems so fuzzy…

_Okay. You and I were penpals who were magically sucked into our favorite book, Twilight. We moved in with our favorite characters that were vampires who drank animal blood, and we soon became a family. A few months later, I was kidnapped and you saved me. A vampire named Aro told you that he would kill our family if you didn't join. Carol bit you and you somehow lost your memory. _

Whoa. It was almost too strange to believe. I vaguely remembered a book called Twilight. It was a romance between a vampire and a human.

"Oh, hi. And…_who_ am I?" I asked the two vampires in front of me.

_They think you are Raven Volturi, or at least that's what they will tell you. _Alex told me helpfully.

"Oh dear. You don't remember? You are Princess Raven Rayne Volturi of the Volturi, and a vampire." Demetri told me.

"Oh. Wait! What! Princess!" I said tongue tied at the possibility of me being royalty.

I could hear Alex sniggering in the back of my mind. _What? _I asked her.

_Just the thought of you being a princess. _She explained through bouts of laughter.

"Aro will want to see you. " Demetri told me and took my hand, planting a kiss on my cheek.

Oh my. Embry will not be happy. And I'm guessing Demetri won't be either, when Embry comes to kick his ass. Alex told me gleefully.

Embry? Who the hell…

Your boyfriend. He's a werewolf, but you love him more then anything else in the world.

Werewolf? Holy crap… What the hell was I doing in my previous life?

Which reminds me, when you get your memory back, I have something to tell you.

I followed Demetri and Carol out into a large cavern area.

"Ah Raven, my dear! You are alright!" A voice called.

"Sure…sure, I guess," I asked uncertainly, thinking of the voice in my head.

"I'm Aro, your adoptive father!" He introduced himself. The voice was a man with long black hair and ruby red eyes. He was wearing a dark cloak

"Oh, hi." I told him as he squished me into a hug.

_The Royal Greasy Haired Dumbass_

I held my breath to keep from bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Nice one, Alex.

_You came up with it first_, Alex admitted.

"I saved you some humans," Aro said, pointing to a frightened looking six year old girl with black hair and brown eyes.

I looked around curiously, wondering where someone might come out and exclaim, "You've just been punked!" But, no one did. Aro looked at me expectedly, and raised an eyebrow. Demetri pushed me toward the little girl, and Carol looked at me strangely.

The girl was scared shitless. I looked at her big brown eyes. They reminded me of someone's eyes…

"They drink humans in order to cling on to their last bits of humanity. It helps them feel more human." I heard a voice go through my head, and it wasn't "Alex". It wasn't like a vampires. I guess it was human, since there was no bell like chime in it. I shook my head and looked at my so called "father".

"I'm sorry father. I can not, and will not, prey on this innocent young girl." I said, crossing to the little girl. I put my hand on her forehead, and she collapsed. I jumped, confused at what had just happened.

"My, my Raven. You have just erased her memories and render her unconscious by just touching her." Aro, my "father", said, obviously happy.

"Ah, well, what will you feed on? We have a young man here as well, if you would like." Aro said arrogantly. I growled in retaliation, but stopped.

"I'm sorry, but no." I said rudely back.

"Jane." Aro said, oblivious to my disobedience and rudeness.

"Yes, master?" A little girl called out, coming in. She was angelic looking, and looked around 12. But her expression ruined it. She looked sinister, what with the smirk on her face and her eyes a deep burgundy red.

"Could you please help my daughter eat her meal?" Aro said, confusing me. Help me?

"Of course." Jane said, and looked straight at me. I crippled down, my body collapsing in a bunch of spasms. This feeling was pure raw pain! It hurt like hell. It was like being burnt at the stake. It was somehow…familiar?

_The pain of the transformation is similar to this, only the transformation lasts three days, give or take._ Alex told me, but I hardly understood her through the pain.

"Will you eat now, my little Rainy?" Jane said mockingly, obviously reveling in the fact that I was in pain. I shook my head, and let out a scream.

_The stupid idiots! Please, oh please do not, I mean, do not, drink the blood!_ Alex screamed at me in my head repeatedly.

I felt the pain intensify. Good God, this fucking hurts! I screamed, and screamed. I could hear Jane giggling. That stupid bitch. I smelt the human coming closer and closer, along with Demetri's scent.

"Open your mouth Rayne. Come on, you have to eat!" Demetri urged me, pressing my mouth against the human's neck. I shook my head, locked my jaw shut.

"Open your mouth, Rayne or I will have them do it for you. Please." I heard Aro say. I continued to keep my mouth shout. I felt Carol- or was it Demetri? - pull my jaw open.

_NOOO!!!_ Alex yelled in my mind. It was too late. With my mouth open, my teeth exposed, I penetrated the human's skin.

While the young man screamed, I silently said in my head, _Please, oh please forgive me_.

The blood oozed into my mouth, and I hated every bit of it. Sure, it was delicious, but knowing where it came from, how I was drinking it, made it disgusting. Demetri kept my mouth shut, but open enough to drink the vile liquid.

I opened my eyes to see the man dead, and Demetri and Carol looking ragged. Good. I put up a good fight.

"My daughter, what are you doing? What will you drink? We are not going to continue this practice." Aro said, wagging his finger at me.

"Animal blood, Aro." I said without thinking. Animal blood?

_Ha! In your bitch ass face Aro!_ Alex said in my head. I somehow knew that Alex and swearing didn't go well together, though she had been swearing pretty often in the short time that I knew her. At least from my memory.

"Ah. Very well, child. You may go now." Aro said, dismissing me as if I hadn't just been tortured. I ran to my room and looked in the mirror.

Blood red eyes. The eyes of a murderer. Of a heartless, cold bitch.

* * *

Alec became one of my best friends in the months that proceeded. He was sort of Emo, like me. Alex had told me he hadn't been Emo in the books, and warned me not to spend too much time with him. But, being me, I didn't listen. He was the one who saved me from getting a makeover from Chelsea months ago. I shuddered at the memory. Chelsea tried to un-dye my hair back to its original blonde, and she tried to force me into a pink sundress. Alec came to my rescue; he ordered my clothes through Chelsea from the top designers in Europe. They were all beautiful, Lolita styled dresses. They were all dark colored, such as black, and emerald green.

Carol tried to be my best friend, but when I nearly burned her closet with one of my new powers, she gave up. Demetri insisted at first that I was his Juliet and he was my Romeo, and then I told him he was a dumbass. After that he left me alone.

Aro had me take classes to apparently enrich my education. He had me take Literature, Medical Biology, Manner/Poise, and Combat classes. I studied literature with Cauis, Medical biology with Marcus, Manner/Poise with Corin, and Combat classes with everyone. I was unstoppable in Combat class. No one could beat me. It surprised me at first, and Alex kept saying I was clumsy before. Although a clumsy vampire sounds absurd.

I hunted in the Volterra city forests, drinking the blood of foxes and deer, and whatever else I could find.

I was reading Untamed, the 4th book in the House of Night series, by P.C Cast and Kristen Cast for the umpteenth time, when Alec knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called out in the cold tone I always used nowadays, and Alec opened the door.

"Nice job with your room. You finally finished it." He said, grinning.

"Thank you. I finally got the canopy bed ready!" I exclaimed, happy, and using the grammer Aro had them teach me. I had redone my room to have black trimmings, and a light lavender/lilac colored walls. On the walls were paintings I had done, as well as some artwork Alec had done. The bedding was a deep dark plum purple, along with lacy black pillows. There was an easel in the side of the room, near the window I had, with my charcoals and painting set on it. I had two beanbag chairs in the other corner, near my large selection of books. I had a whole bunch of vampire books, as well as some Manga, and some journals full of writing I had done while I was here at Volterra.

"I see, nice touch. I need to talk to you about something, Lorry."

"What for and why the name?" I asked. Why had he called me Lor? I thought Aro forbade anyone to call me that. Besides, the name itself didn't feel like me at all. I know, I know. It was my name. But being called Raven or Rainy or Rave so much now these past few months have made it seem almost as if it was my name. Alex was the only one who called me by "My name" and no one could hear her except me.

_Beats me. You're on your own. I wish you would stop talking to him, but as he's helping you escape, I can't complain. Also, you had better get used to your own name!_ Alex said in my mind. I stifled a groan. We had been at it for days. I was growing attached to my name, Raven Rayne Volturi, while she kept reminding me that my name was not Raven Rayne Volturi, but Gloria Jennifer Robyn.

Why are you so against Alec? I asked her.

Because, I read this one fanfiction where Alec forced Bella to be with him. It **still** sends shivers down my spine, and I read it a year ago!

"We need to get you out of here." Alec said, looking me in the eye. His expression was full of determination and seriousness.

"How?" I asked him.

"I have a plan. I'm going to tell Aro that you and I are now mates, and that I converted you into drinking human blood. I'll ask for him to let us go hunting together and you can make your getaway." He said quickly. I was speechless.

_Tell him thank you._ Alex said helpfully.

"T-thank you." That surprised me. Me? Stuttering? It was inconceivable!

Alex laughed in my mind. _Inconceivable! That's funny! From the Prince's Bride, right?_

_What in the hell is the Prince's Bride? _I asked her, not knowing what the hell she was talking about.

_Never mind,_ She said back.

"No problem." He said with a grin. "You're my best friend, and your not happy here. I can tell. It's been 5 months and the only true smile I've seen you crack was when Demetri and Carol gave up on you and let you paint or write whenever you wanted."

"When would you care to leave?" I asked, laughing.

"Is now alright?"

"Of course. Let me pack first. It'll take me a minute." I told him. I packed all of my books, my paintings, the paintings Alec drew, my drawing pad, charcoals, paints, brushes, dresses, shoes, and makeup. I minimized the suitcase to a small miniature size. I had gained another power from visiting the Amazon Clan a month ago. I could distort size.

"Let's go."

Aro was, of course overexcited to hear that I was switching diets. He let us go without a second thought. Alec escorted me to the airport.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." He said awkwardly.

"I guess so." I told him. "Thanks for…everything." And I meant it, too. Once I was out of the influence of the Volturi, I could try and get my memory back. I hugged Alec, and thought of my time in Volterra. Full of lies and deceit. The only good golden thing that I knew was absolutely true and not a lie was Alec's friendship with me.

"Good bye, Alec. Thank you for everything." I said, and walked away in the direction of my plane.

* * *

"We shall be landing in Washington in 10 minutes. Please sit down and pull your seat belt on. The weather is rainy and cloudy, with a temperature of 37 degrees. I hope you enjoyed your time flying with us." The captain said over the PA system. Whatever the hell they call it. I was growing nervous. I was seeing the family I apparently left all those months ago.

Alec had provided me with pictures of them, and their address. He warned me they might be a bit hostile at first, due to the bad note we left on. He and Alex had explained to me that the Volturi had captured Alex, and used her as bait to corner me. I had made a bargain with Aro, a bargain that meant I stayed with him for 50 years, in order for the safety of the ones I loved. Aro had tricked me in the end, and erased my memories through Carol.

Alex said they tried to erase hers, but she had found another gift for herself. She was a shield. Mentally of course. She once tried to compare it to some girl named Bella, but when I asked her what in Nyx's name she was talking about, she dropped that example.

I got off the plane, and set out on foot in the direction of some town called Forks. I walked at a human pace to the nearest forest, and ran toward the house at my vampire pace. I continued on, until I arrived at a beautiful home. I got the feeling of déjà vu.

I looked at myself in a little water puddle. My long black hair was flowing freely. I had gotten bangs, and I was wearing a black and white Lolita dress underneath a black satin trench coat. My luggage was still in my pocket. I had on ballet flats that had ribbons, which tied around my ankles. I deemed myself presentable at last, and went to knock on the door.

A short petite young woman, with black spiky hair and topaz colored eyes like mine, answered the door. I thought of the photo Alec had given me. He had told me names.

"Alice Cullen, right?" I asked, nervous as shit. If I could, I would've been sweating.

She looked at me blankly, and then gave a glare that shot at me like daggers. Her eyes turned onyx. She grabbed me by the hair, and pulled me through to what I believe was the living room. I yelped in surprise, and tried, unsuccessfully to have her let go of me.

"Carlisle! Look what trash I found at the door!" She shrieked, and threw me on the ground .I was surprised, and alarmed. What had I done? Alec and Alex wouldn't go into specifics.

Alex. I thought. Where was she?

"What is it Ali- Oh my."

I turned to the voice. It was a young man, appearing at the age of 23, 25 at the most, with blonde hair and the same topaz eyes.

"Dear, what is Alice scre- Oh dear…" Another voice chimed out, this one female. She was around the same age of the other male, and had caramel brown hair, with the same topaz eyes.

They were all beautiful, and had the scent of a vampire. I checked the bonds they had, a power from one of the guards. I could tell the older female, who I think is Esme, is mate to the male, Carlisle I think. Alice was a daughter figure to both of them, I could see.

"YOU GUYS! WE'RE BACK!" I heard a loud booming voice say from the other side of the house.

I saw 4 vampires and a human file in, all laughing and talking. They were all connected by a sibling figure to one another, and children figures to the older vampires. Two were females, and the others were of course males. I saw the blonde one go to Alice. I could tell that they were mates. I think Alec said that his name was Jasper. The bronze haired male, Edward I believe, was next to a brunette female. His mate. Isabella, I think her name was. Alec had told me that she was supposed to be changed. Apparently, that had not happened yet.

There were two other vampires, a blonde female, and a brunette male. Mates again, obviously. Rosalie and Emmett I believe. I turned around to face Carlisle, and drew an intake of breath.

"Um.. Hi. I'm Princess Raven Rayne Volturi. Well, ex-princess I guess. Although you may have known me as a Gloria Jennifer Robyn. You must be Carlisle, right?" I said, using my ex- title. It was a habit I had. Every coven I met, I introduced myself as the Princess.

Carlisle looked at me, his face full of astonishment. I did a small curtsy. Aro had insisted on me learning manners from Corin. She had taught me about all that stuff, much to my dismay.

It was silent for a minute, and then all hell broke loose. I felt myself get tackled by two guys. Jasper and Emmett, I think. This created a sense of familiarity, but I ignored it. I struggled, but was not let go.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS ON ME?!" I exclaimed, pissed. Since the time Demetri and Carol attacked me those months ago, I had not like being touched. It was amazing that I had hugged Alec at the airport. I had a very loud and huge potty mouth. Something that Alex said hadn't changed. I didn't want to hurt these people, but I will if I have to.

"Emmett, Jasper, hold her tight." the blonde female, Rosalie, said. I let out a sigh of frustration .What the hell did I do?!

"Bella, go to my room, please." The bronze haired one, Edward, said. The brunette female, obviously Isabella, left going up the stairs, confusion written all over her face.

"Alex!" I heard Alice yell. I turned to the staircase. And there stood Alex, small and frail looking. Her hair still had the white streak she had put in it.

She looked at me, and grinned.

**DAAYYMN!!! I get tackled by emmett and Jasper! it hurt too... XD so yeah. The next chappie will be in ALexs pov. SO,youll find out what happened in Ravens absence with the CUllens. Thanks to those who are reading and reviewing! A chocolate chip cookie for you all!**

**XOXOXO  
Lorry *or is it Rayne?***


	6. Chapter 6 Connecting and Saving

**Chapter 6- Connecting and Saving**

**Alex Rider POV **

After spending a little time with Jake, I won't go into details, I decided I wanted to be by myself. I ran off in the direction of Bella and Edward's meadow, finally finding it deep in the woods. I laid down and looked up at the unusually bright blue sky.

There were a lot of things to think about. For one, I was in a fictional book with my penpal whom I had never met beforehand. We were staying in the Cullen mansion. Embry had imprinted on Lor and Jacob had imprinted on me, though we haven't told anyone outside of the pack. Jacob had told me that Embry was planning on proposing to Lor in the next few weeks and I couldn't wait. I hope that she chooses me for the Maid of Honor, but it's all right if she doesn't.

I heard a twig snap. I sat straight up and got into a fighters stance.

"Who's there?" I called into the darkness.

"Why, Alexandra, my dear." Someone called. A figure stepped forward.

"Aro." I hissed and made a wall of air surround me.

"Alexandra, don't make this harder on yourself. You're only going to get hurt." Aro told me. Another figure stepped forward, it was feminine, and she focused hard on me. I grew sleepy, but it was manageable.

I threw fireballs at Aro and the girl who was trying to make me fall asleep. They quickly moved out of the way. I sent a hard jet of water at them, with such force that it would have killed a mortal. Just then I caught sent of someone behind me. I turned and it was Felix and Demetri. I growled and lunged at them, but was restrained from behind.

"Let me go, you dumbasses!" I growled. "Or I'll-"

"You'll what, my dear?" Aro asked, sweet as vomit. "You can't do anything."

I stopped struggling, hoping that Felix and Demetri would lessen their grip. They didn't. I tried my best to relax. Being angry or upset in this situation wouldn't help me. I breathed in and out. Suddenly, I felt a huge wave of sleepiness catch me and I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next few days were torture. Jane chased me around the castle, trying to figure out if she's loosing her power, because, apparently, it doesn't work on me. Marcus also followed me around, trying to get me to fall in love with him because I look like his lost lover or something like that. Heidi has been looking for me, too, trying to get me into a dress every five minutes. Last night, Felix and Demetri offered to play poker with me. Me, being the nice vampire that I am, agreed. I am now 10 billion dollars and a black convertible richer.

I was in walking down the hall, and Carol was trying to get me to go hunting with her.

"You're eyes are, like, black! You need to go hunting!" Carol said. It was then that I heard it.

"Ah, Ms. Robyn, what can I do for you today?" Aro said. Ms. Robyn? I quickened my pace and jogged over to the throne room.

"Well, you can start by giving me my sister back, Aro. You know, Alexandra Rider-Cullen? Carlisle and Esme Cullen's daughter?" Lor said, her back to me.

"Whom, my dear child?" Aro asked.

"The scent is in the air, you dumbass. Now, hand Alex over." Lor said. My scent was probably faint, because I was downwind of her. Aro just smiled.

"My dear, you are not the one to call the shots. You are in my homeland, if you are have forgotten. Now, I am willing to barter." Aro said, showing his teeth in his smile.

I couldn't find my voice. Barter? Oh no. "Lorry! Don't do it!" I said, finding my voice.

"Alex!" She shouted and ran over to me, pulling me into a lung crushing bear hug.

"Don't believe Aro. He'll trick you." I whispered in her ear. The Volturi guard had no hope of hearing.

"Carol! How did Ms. Rider-Cullen come in here?" Aro bellowed, making me cringe.

"She heard Ms. Robyn, sir." Carol said brightly, gesturing at Lor.

Aro sighed and rubbed his temples. Gloria smiled at Aro's displeasure.

"Ms. Robyn, do you know I have Chelsea, Heidi, Felix, Renata, and Corin in Forks? With one command, they could easily kill some people. Let's say, maybe the Cullens? Or maybe those people in the Native American community. Yes, we know. We've been watching you all quite closely. Might I add that we can easily take out just two specific people you two know in that community. No need for the extra bloodshed." Aro chirped out. Lor immediately grimaced. She was proabably thinking of Embry. Those two were so close..

Oh no! Jake! They couldn't could they? If I weren't such a great poker player, I would have said he was bluffing, but his smug grin told me it was no lie.

"What kind of barter, you ass?" Lor said, breaking my train of thought.

"Well, for Alex's safe return and for the safety of those you love, you stay with us for 50 years. What do you say?" Aro said carelessly and calm, as if he weren't manipulating people to his doing.

"And if I say no?" Lor said. No! She couldn't be thinking of accepting her offer, could she?

"They die, and you and Alex stay here!" Aro said. Crud, these guys stink. I opened my mouth to say so, when Lor interrupted me.

"I accept your offer, you stupid son of a bitch."

My eyes widened. My mouth fell open into a tiny O. I turned my gaze to Lor, and tried to plead her with my eyes.

Please, Lor. You can't do this. Please.

My eyes stung with tears that couldn't fall.

" Marvelous! Now, Alicia?" Aro said.

"Yes, master?" The girl, Alicia, answered without emotion.

"Please put Ms. Rider-Cullen to sleep." Aro said, pointing to Alex. Crap! I started to run, but Carol and Demetri blocked me.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Gloria screeched, and I winced at her tone.

"We must keep her here for longer." My eyes closed. I breathed in, and out. Trying to relax myself. I realized that they were going to try to put me to sleep! I relaxed myself and pretended to fall asleep. Lor growled.

"Now, Carol, take Ms. Robyn to her chambers. Show her her cloaks, and bring her back here. Felix? Contact Carlisle Cullen, please. Thank you." Aro, said, and I was carried off to Nyx knows where.

-*-*-*-*

"Alex?" Gloria asked timidly.

"Lor! What did I tell you?" I called, pulling her into a hug.

"Listen. Go home. Forget about me. Tell Embry I love him. OK?" My eyes glistened, but Lor couldn't see in the darkness of the room. Lor kept looking around with a cold distant gaze in her eyes.

"But, Lorry! You're coming back with me! No way am I leaving you hear with Aro's greasy behind!" I told her through the lump in my throat. Gloria shook her head.

"Alex, you'll go home. Pretend I turned bad or something and tell that to the Cullens. Tell Embry I died. Okay? I need to cut off all ties." She said.

"But-"I started and realized that I was just making this harder on her. I closed my eyes, and felt a weak ray of sleepiness hit me. I pretended to fall asleep. Gloria carried me over to a bed.

"Cut off all ties." She whispered, thinking I couldn't hear her. Sobs racked my body for hours after she left.

-*-*-*-*

"Now, Gloria. We shall pretend you caused Ms. Rider-Cullen to collapse. Make something up. Then you'll state you'll want to stay here. Got it?" Demetri's voice said.

"Yes, yes I got it." Lor answered. Oh Lor! You can't possibly be going through with this!

"Lorry! Where have you been!?" Esme's voice came through, and I relaxed. Esme wouldn't let Lor stay here.

"Hello Esme." Gloria said coldly. I felt someone pick me up, Carol maybe. The faint voices grew louder.

"Lorry, are you ok?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm fine Carlisle. I assume you're here to pick up Alex?" Lor said, again in a cold monotone.

"Yes. Come on, Lor. Everyone is waiting outside in the car." Yes, Lor. Go with him! Go home! Please!

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I shall be staying here, in Volterra." Gloria said, and whoever carried me came into view.

"What?! Why's Alex--? And you-? And" Carlisle stuttered. Whoa. That's a first. Carlisle, speechless.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I am the one responsible for Alex being temporarily unconscious. She was proving to be a fighter." Gloria said, and I felt her arms around me, passing me over to Carlisle. Good God.. If only she were a bad actress like Bella...

"Good bye." Gloria told them and I was walked out of there.

I was handed over to Emmett.

"Gloria won't be coming with us. She has decided to stay in Volterra." Carlisle announced. I heard gasps and they all piled into the car. I was laid down in the backseat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

How many of you have read, "A Wind In The Door" by Madeleine L'Engle? If you haven't, there is this thing called Kything. It's basically talking to people telepathically. After arriving in Forks, I found out that I had this power. I could _feel _my family's thoughts. All of them hated Lor and planned to attack her if she ever came back. I still hadn't wakened from my, "sleep". I was trying to broaden my power so that I could Kythe to Lor. When I thought I was ready, I focused and reached a tendril of thought out to Lor.

I felt confusion coming from her and fear.

_Hello? Gloria? _I called timidly.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Lor screeched when she heard me.

"I'm Carol, your best friend! This is Demetri, your mate. You were knocked out pretty hard in training." Carol said nervously. It was weird, hearing all of this, and not seeing any of it.

_Oh no, you are not! You bitches! _I snarled in reply. Whoa. Did I just swear?

_Oh great. Just fucking fantastic, I am hearing voices._ Lor thought. I realized that she had her memory erased, so I quickly introduced myself.

_I'm Alex, your real best friend. _I told her.

_Alexandra Rider_, she thought immediately. _What the hell?_

_Demetri is not your mate; he isn't even your friend. And your name is Gloria Robyns, but your friends call you Lor. _I Kythed to her.

_Who am I supposed to believe? Tell me why I don't remember you, Demetri, or Carol, and maybe I'll believe you._ Lor thought to me.

_Okay. You and I were penpals who were magically sucked into our favorite book, Twilight. We moved in with our favorite characters that were vampires who drank animal blood, and we soon became a family. A few months later, I was kidnapped and you saved me. A vampire named Aro told you that he would kill our family if you didn't join. Carol bit you and you somehow lost your memory. _I told her in a rush.

"Oh, hi. And…_who_ am I?" Lor asked aloud.

_They think you are Raven Volturi, or at least that's what they will tell you. _I thought helpfully.

"Oh dear. You don't remember? You are Princess Raven Rayne Volturi of the Volturi, and a vampire." Demetri said.

"Oh. Wait! What! Princess!" Lor stumbled over her words.

I snickered.

_What? _Lor asked.

_Just the thought of you being a princess. _I Kythed, finally.

"Aro will want to see you. " Demetri said. I could feel that he grabbed Lors hand and kissed it.

_Oh my. Embry will not be happy. And I'm guessing Demetri won't be either, when Embry comes to kick his ass._ I Kythed happily. Whoa, what is up with me swearing all a sudden?

_Embry? Who the hell…_Lor asked.

_Your boyfriend. He's a werewolf, but you love him more then anything else in the world._

_Werewolf? Holy crap… What the hell was I doing in my previous life?_ Lor thought after I told her.

Which reminds me, when you get your memory back, I have something to tell you. I Kythed, thinking about my own werewolf.

"Ah Raven, my dear! You are alright!" A voice called.

"Sure…sure, I guess," Lor said uncertainly.

"I'm Aro, your adoptive father!" Aro….

"Oh, hi." Lor said.

_The Royal Greasy Haired Dumbass_ I snarled.

Lor was trying to hold in her laughter. _Nice one, Alex, _she thought.

_You came up with it first,_ I admitted.

"I saved you some humans," Aro said. Oh no! She can't! Lor was confused at first and then realized what was happening.

"I'm sorry father. I can not, and will not, prey on this innocent young girl." Lor said aloud. I could feel her reaching down and touching the human's forehead. She jerked back her hand suddenly. What the hell just happened?

"My, my Raven. You have just erased her memories and render her unconscious by just touching her." Aro said happily. Oh, well that explains it.

"Ah, well, what will you feed on? We have a young man here as well, if you would like." Aro said arrogantly and Lor growled.

"I'm sorry, but no." Lor said.

"Jane." Aro said. Crap! No!

"Yes, master?" Jane asked with a smirk in her voice.

"Could you please help my daughter eat her meal?" Aro said. I growled, but Lor didn't notice.

"Of course." Jane said, and looked straight at Lor. Pain exploded in Lor's body. Whoa! I didn't know it hurt that much. Lor was confused at the familiarity of the pain.

_The pain of the transformation is similar to this, only the transformation lasts three days, give or take. I_ tried to tell her, but I wasn't sure if she got the message.

"Will you eat now, my little Rainy?" Jane said mockingly and Lor shook her head.

_The stupid idiots! Please, oh please do not, I mean, do not, drink the blood!_ I screeched in her head desperately, over and over again.

I felt the pain intensify. Lor screamed and screamed. Holy crap! I have to do something! I could hear Jane giggling. I could feel a human approaching.

"Open your mouth Rayne. Come on, you have to eat!" Demetri urged, pressing his neck to Lors mouth.

"Open your mouth, Rayne or I will have them do it for you. Please." I heard Aro say, and Carol forced Lor's mouth open.

_NOOO!!!_ I screamed as loud as I could, but Lor broke, drinking the blood.

_Please, oh please forgive me_. Lor thought, full of self-hatred as she drank.

"My daughter, what are you doing? What will you drink? We are not going to continue this practice." Aro said with conviction.

"Animal blood, Aro." Gloria said and I grinned.

_Ha! In your bitch ass face Aro!_ I Kythed.

"Ah. Very well, child. You may go now." Aro said and Lor walked away, with more self-hatred then ever.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lor was reading Untamed, the 4th book in the House of Night series, by P.C Cast and Kristen Cast for the umpteenth time, when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!"she called in the cold tone she had been using here at Volterra and Alec opened the door.

"Nice job with your room. You finally finished it." He said, grinning.

"Thanks! I finally got the canopy bed ready!" Lor said happily.

"I see, nice touch. I need to talk to you about something, Lorry."

"What?" Lor asked. She was full of confusion at the use of her name.

_Beats me. You're on your own. I wish you would stop talking to him, but as he's helping you escape, I can't complain. Also, you had better get used to your own name!_ I told her sternly.

_Why are you so against Alec?_ Gloria thought. I could pratically see the memories where Alec had helped her from the evil clutches of Chelsea.

_Because, I read this one fanfiction where Alec forced Bella to be with him. It **still** sends shivers down my spine, and I read it a year ago!_ I shivered at the memory.

"We need to get you out of here." Alec said. Hmm, maybe I could grow to like him.

"How?" Lor said suspiciously.

"I have a plan. I'm going to tell Aro that you and I are now mates, and that I converted you into drinking human blood. I'll ask for him to let us go hunting together and you can make your getaway." He said quickly. Lor's mouth fell open.

_Tell him thank you._ I Kythed.

"T-thank you." Lor said.

_Me? Stuttering? It was inconceivable!_ Lor thought.

I laughed at the corniness of it all. _Inconceivable! That's funny! From the Prince's Bride, right?_

I remember how Lor always complained that Aro was making her vocabulary all richer and that she was becoming all proper. To tell you the truth, her vocabulary and properness reminded me of Carlisle's. And that is beyond spooky.

"No problem." Alec grinned. "You're my best friend, and your not happy here. I can tell. It's been 5 months and the only true smile I've seen you crack was when Demetri and Carol gave up on you and let you paint or write whenever you wanted."

"When do you want to leave?" Lor asked, laughing.

"Is now alright?"

"Sure. Let me pack first. It'll take me a minute." I told him. Alec sat down and Lor started packing up her favorite items.

"Let's go." she said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Alec said awkwardly. I let go of the Kythe and woke up.

"Alex? Oh, thank god!" I turned to see Rosalie. I hugged her hard.

"What happened?" She asked me.

I ignored her question. "Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yes, like a sister." Rosalie smiled.

"Then please, don't attack Lor." I told her.

"Lor's coming?" Rosalie asked, incredulous. I nodded. "Then I'm going to go hunting." She said, and left.

I grabbed a book and read to pass the time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The doorbell rang, shaking me from my book.

"Alice Cullen, right?" Lor asked. I smiled at the sound of her voice.

"Carlisle! Look what trash I found at the door!" Alice shrieked, and threw Lor on the ground. Shit, I thought and got up.

"What is it Ali- Oh my." Carlisle said as I jogged down the hall.

"Dear, what is Alice scre- Oh dear…" Esme called and froze. I came to the top of the stairway. There was Lor, pinned to the ground.

"YOU GUYS! WE'RE BACK!" Emmett called from the door.

"Um.. Hi. I'm Princess Raven Rayne Volturi. Well, ex-princess I guess. Although you may have known me as a Gloria Jennifer Robyn. You must be Carlisle, right?" Lor said. I was frozen with the shock of seeing her again.

Carlisle stared at Lor, who did a small curtsy. Whoa. What? Lor, curtsying? Has the world gone mad?

It was silent for a minute, and then all hell broke loose. Gloria was tackled by Jasper and Emmett, and Lor struggled.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS ON ME?!" Lor screamed and I gave a weak smile.

"Emmett, Jasper, hold her tight." Rosalie said, and I glared. I thought I told her not to attack Lor.

"Bella, go to my room, please." Edward told Bella, who left.

"Alex!" I heard Alice yell. I looked straight at Lor, and grinned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, can you explain it to us again?" Carlisle asked. I sighed. It took me forever to get them all off of Lor. First when they saw me, somehow all the anger in them probably built up and they all attacked her. Even Carlisle and Esme. Which shocked me so much.

"Lor was only coming to rescue me. Aro threatened to kill all of you if she didn't join the guard. She agreed and Demetri told her to act like she hated you guys and after you left she had her memory erased. Meanwhile, I discovered that I can communicate telepathically, and I can shield my mind like Bella can." I said, for the umpteenth time.

"If you all will please excuse me, I'm going for a walk." Lor said and walked away, still holding her shoulder where Jasper, Emmett, and Alice somehow managed to bite her. Twice each. 8 bites. Which must hurt like hell.

Her dress was torn, her hair all over the place. I shook my head. She looked disheveled beyond belief. Luckily, she herself didn't attack anyone. I remember seeing her in her Combat class at Volterra. Her fighting would've ended up badly for everyone.

"So, she really doesn't remember any of us?" Emmett asked, looking embarrassed for biting Lor. They were all also surprised, seeing Lor's new speech pattern and vocabulary.

"Yeah." I said, brushing away a non-existent tear.

"This sucks." I nodded.

"How do we help her get her memory back?" Alice asked Carlisle. She was still pissed I could see, but she was of course sad. Although I think the pissed off part dominated the sad part.

"I don't know." He said miserably. "She could never get it back."

**OW!! MY SHOULDER!! XD so Alex, my co writer, wrote this. NOw, well try to get the next chapter up soon! Thanks!**

**XOXOX Lorry Raven **


	7. Chapter 7 Fighting and the Question

**Chapter 7- Fighting and the Question**

Raven POV

"If you will excuse me, I'm going for a walk." I said, and exited the house.

_Ugh. My shoulder hurts like hell…_ I thought. And it did. Three of the vampires who jumped me, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, I think, had bitten me twice each. I shook my head, mentally cursing myself. I knew Alec had said they might get hostile, but this was beyond hostile. It was Oh-shit-I-want-to-kill-that-bitch mood. Even the older vampires attacked me!

I pulled my luggage out of my torn jacket, and put it to normal size. My dress, jacket, and hair were a mess. I sighed. And this was my favorite dress.

I took out my brush, a plum dress, and a grey silk jacket. I set the luggage back to mini, and ran deep into the forest. I didn't expect the vampires to come looking for me, and humans didn't have any trails leading here. I changed, and brushed my hair, fixing my bangs from when someone's fingernails had cut into them making them slanted.

My head was spinning. Everything seemed so familiar and welcoming, yet dangerous and alerting since I had never been here after my memories were erased. I shook my head. Damn that Aro. Stupid, self-centered, 5 year old, antagonistic, idiotic, foolish man.

"You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you"

I answered the new phone Alec gave me. It was a nice, sleek, lightweight black new phone that served as a camera, video recorder, tape recorder, MP3 player, and phone. It was his own design, and you couldn't find it anywhere. It had a nice wispy floral design on it in plum purple, and was edgy and high tech looking. He had filled it full of my favorite songs. He knew what I liked and didn't like. I knew it was Alec since he was the only one with my new number, and I put the song ,"Sweet Dreams" by Beyoncé as my ring tone when he called.

"Hey Alec." I said, sitting on a rock.

"Rave? You there yet?" He asked.

"Yes. I barely escaped with my life."

"Wow."

"I know. They all attacked me."

"Even Carlisle?" He said, amazed.

"Yes." I said, remembering how he nearly bit my arm through my black lace gloves.

"Man, you must've pissed them off. You didn't attack back?"

"No. You know there would've been a fatality if I had attacked. I have a feeling they're not very trained. Only one had the control and sense of a fighter."

"You were always the smartass in training."

"I don't know whether to feel flattered or insulted."

"Haha Raven. Or do you prefer Lorry now?"

"Raven is fine with me."

"Great. Well, I gotta go. Aro is royally pissed."

"Serves his moldy ass right."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said, and hung up. Could I really live here? Would I get along with what Alex called was my family? Would they treat me as their own?

"Lor?"

I stood up and turned, expecting to see a Cullen. But instead I saw a young man, who was enormous. He had copper russet colored skin, and was tall and muscular. He had short black hair, with dark brown eyes that were confused and astonished. He smelled strange. His scent was vanilla like, with some lavender, and musk. There was something under it though, faint. It was like the scent of a wet dog.

"Lor? Is that you?" He said, stepping toward me, and taking a piece of my hair. Something about his voice was so reassuring, warming, and caring. And familiar.

"Lorry? Lorry! There you are! And- Oh crap."

Just then Alex came, running. She looked at me, the man, then back at me.

"Alex! What the hell is going on!?" the guy asked.

"Sorry, Lor. Recess is over." She said, eyeing me.

"Couldn't you call me Raven?" I said, knowing I wouldn't respond to Lor.

"No! You're name is Gloria Jennifer Robyn! Not Raven Rayne Volturi! Okay! Sorry Embry, Dad wants her." She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to her house.

"Dad? And Embry? As in werewolf Embry!?" I screeched as Alex continued dragging me through the forest.

"Dad as in Carlisle. And, yeah. That's your boyfriend. Ta-Da!" She mumbled under her breath. She finally slowed down, and I could see the house.

"Questo è un pasticcio. L'unico che ha attaccato me aveva chiamato padre. Sono uno che risale werewolf, uno dei più crudeli bestie, Cauis dice. La mia famiglia potrebbe cosiddetti hate me. E non ho ricordi della mia vita, prima di Volterra. Nessuno mai cosa così." I said in Italian, one of the many languages I had leaned, as Alex dragged me into the house. _( Translation: This is a mess. The one that had attacked me I had called father. I'm dating a werewolf, one of the most vicious beasts, Cauis said. My so called family might hate me. And I have no memories of my life before Volterra. None what so ever.)_

"English Lor! English!" Alex said, pulling me up the steps.

* * *

"Well, Lor..." Carlisle said, deep in thought.

"Raven." I said.

"Lor! Your name is LOR!" Alex screamed at me, smacking me lightly on my shoulder.

"Alex. Please. We'll call her Raven for now." Carlisle said, eyeing her. The phrase, "If looks could kill" ran through my head at the livid expression on Alex's face. It wasn't directed at anyone in particular, and I could see that Alex was reaching her breaking point. I was happy that they were respecting my wishes, but it was weird that they were talking about me as if I weren't there.

"'She' is right here." I said, looking around the room. It looked as if it were Carlisle's study, what with all the books in it, and the arid feel resembling that of a library.

"'She' is right here? Who the heck says that anymore?!" Alex said laughing. Carlisle glared at her; until she figured out I meant it.

"Well, we need you to stay low key around here. We think it would be best that the community think you were still in Alaska." He said, writing something down.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well, we had to explain to the school about your sudden absence. We told them you moved to Alaska." Carlisle said, rubbing his temples.

"Well, okay. Umm... Do you have a room for me?" I asked, needing to see the place I lived in before I left.

"Sure. Fourth door on your left down the hall. Alex, stay here. We need to talk." Carlisle said when Alex started to get up with me. I shrugged, and left. I went to the door, and tried to open it. Like, I said, tried.

"Damn door! Why won't it fucking open!" I growled out after 8 minutes of trying to open the door without breaking it.

"Wow Lor. Don't you have the key? You always had it hanging around your neck." Emmett, the big huge one, asked me, laughing.

"Key?" I asked, frowning. I remember having a key hanging from my neck in Volterra, but I molded it into a sculpture after I found it didn't open any rooms. Oops.

Emmett stopped laughing, and picked up a key from behind a flower pot on a table. He handed it to me, and wordlessly walked away.

I went it, and was awed by how similar it was to my room in Volterra. Lavender like walls, black trimming.

I turned my huge suitcase back to its regular size, looked at the walls. On one side was a walk in closet, on the other a huge window, on the other photos and notes and posters, and another filled with entertainment things. In the middle was a couch set, with a 3 seated couch, a loveseat, and a chair for an individual. It looked as if no one had been in here for ages. Books were on the floor, clothing scattered around, with some papers scattered. As if someone had left in a hurry.

I looked at the photos. They all had a bunch of people in them. With the ones I was in, I was smiling, bang-less and care free. I took a picture of me and that boy, Embry. It was obviously set in this house. It was as if someone took it without telling us. We were seating on a loveseat, and were just laughing and talking. It amazed me the ways my eyes and expression looked. I had never looked so relaxed and care free and calm in all the time I was in Volterra. And the looks we had in our eyes. I shook my head. This was beyond mind blowing. I looked closely at each one, trying to remember just a tiny bit of anything.

It didn't work, I'm sorry to say. I managed to give myself a slight headache from trying so hard. I shook my head. Alec would've said _stop, you look so slow._ I laughed softly.

I stepped into the closet, to be greeted by Alice.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled, surprised since she was behind a pile of what seemed like jeans when I first looked.

"No need to yell…" She mumbled, carrying some boxes and setting them down in different piles or little cubby looking holes. It was strange seeing such a short petite person carrying all those boxes.

"May I ask just what you are doing?" I asked, bewildered.

"I had bought you some things before you left." She said, shrugging and frowning slightly.

I looked in one box, and was amazed by what I saw. A black dress, with a slit in the middle, showing white fabric underneath. It had white frills on the bottom of the dress where the black was, and black frills where the white was.

"It's the dress I said I wanted…" I said without thinking. My eyes widened, surprised at what I said. Something about the dress set something off. Maybe it would be a chain reaction, I hoped.

"The one you wanted for prom." Alice said, looking at me strangely. Then, Alice took the time and effort to tackle me down.

"So you do remember you lying bitch!" She yelled at me, clutching my throat. I knew I didn't have to breathe, but it was somehow disorienting. Maybe some old human reaction I carried with me.

"Let go of me!" I said. Well tried to. Alice's hand was pressed against my vocal cords, and my voice was higher, and was breaking.

She threw me across the room, and I landed much later than I expected. How big was this closet?

I tried to dodge all of her hits, but dammit, she was trying to hit every inch she could of me. I screamed bloody murder, as I had heard all those humans in the castle. I shivered, and was caught off guard. I flew into my room, breaking the couch.

"OUCH!! DAMMIT! MOTHER-"I said, before I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Quiet down, Raven." I heard Jasper, the tall blonde with bite marks all over him, say. I felt a wave of calmness spread over me, and I didn't rebel. I let it make me feel calmer, but before it did completely, the loveseat broke. Great. Lena's power just had to show itself now.

"What the hell happened in here?" Edward asked followed by the brunette female. Isabella. Bella for short, I think.

"Alice attacked me in the closet." I mumbled, getting up from the wreckage that I had called a couch moments before.

Just then, Carlisle and Alex ran in, shocked.

"LET ME GET HER!! SHE COMES INTO THIS FAMILY, PRETENDS TO FIT IN, THEN LEAVE AND BROKE US APART! ALEX WAS UNCONSCIOUS FOR MONTHS! NOW SHE COMES IN HERE, CLAIMING SHE LOST HER MEMORY, AND EXPECTS US TO LET HER BACK IN!" Alice yelled at me, Emmett holding her back. Jasper went over to her, and tried to calm her down.

"Are you guys taking a snap at Lor? If so, I would gleefully help." Rosalie, said coming in. Alex growled, while Carlisle was still trying to take this all in.

"Alice, get a hold of yourself. Please." Carlisle whispered, surprised by everything. Esme walked in, eyes wide at the mess. I started toward the door, but bumped into Edward. Then, everyone's thoughts rolled into my own mess of thoughts.

_I HATE HER I HATE HER I HATE HER!!_ I heard Alice screech in her mind.

_Ugh, I was so stupid. One look at Alex and I just _had_ to let her allow Gloria back in… _Rosalie thought bitterly, advancing toward me. Carlisle grabbed her arm, knowing what she was going to do. I shook my head at the scene. I have to get out of here.

_Lor. Please. _It was a faint whisper, not like the strong voice that got me out of the hellhole people call Volterra. _Don't leave me. If you won't stay for our family, stay for me. _

I turned to her, and saw the pleading look in her amethyst eyes, the way that they seemed to tear up, and I knew that I couldn't leave her. I also knew that I couldn't take her with me. _Okay_, I thought to her, _I'll stay_. She nodded, a determined look in her face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed and I winced. Alex can be scary when she wants to. It worked like magic; everyone froze and turned to her.

"Why do you hate Lor?" She whispered, injecting a slight waver into her voice. Everyone shrugged.

"I don't think its that she left me unconscious for months, even though we all know that it was my fault, if anyone's, I think its more about how she left you all here. You all loved Lor once, why should," She frowned. "Raven be any different? She is a member of your family, of _my_ family. Family members take care of each other. Lor needs help now, and you want to throw her out the door? That's not what family is about." She said. I looked at everybody's expression. They all had their heads turned downward, obviously guilty at what they had done.

"Does any body still object to Lor's staying here?" Her voice was threatening, daring anyone to disagree. Sure enough, a chorus of "Sure"'s, "Alright"'s, and "Fine"'s rang through the room. Alex smiled and she ran over and gave me a hug.

"You're welcome." She whispered.

* * *

The doorbell rang. I nudged Alex. "It's your turn to get it." I told her. It was 6 months after the incident when I came home, and I still hadn't gotten my memory back. Everything had settled down, and everyone started feeling like family to me.

"Nu huh! I got it last time!" She protested. We took turns opening the door, since the others were either at school or work. Alex had told them she was moving to Alaska to join me. I'm glad she did. I was bound to die of boredom.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but your closer." She raised an eyebrow.

"We both know I'm not closer, but I'll get it anyway." She got up and answered it.

"Hey Alex! Can I barrow Raven for a moment?" Embry asked Alex, who promptly slapped him.

"LOR! HER NAME IS LOR! And it's fine with me, as long as you give me some of those Cheeto's." She said, gesturing to the bag of chips in his hand.

"Uh…Alex? Can you _eat_ them?" He asked, but handed them to her anyway.

She shrugged, popping a Cheeto into her mouth. "I don't know, but I have a weird craving for them." She frowned. "Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, allowing a growl into her voice.

Embry's eyes widened. "No. Uh, can we, um, go?" He asked Alex nervously.

Alex shrugged. "Sure. Why would I have a problem with that?" Just then, she grabbed her stomach and ran to the bathroom. A regular routine now a days since she insited on eating pure human foods. Which smelled revolting.

"Let's go." I told Embry, and walked outside. It was amazing how we got together. I guess you can say one thing led to another. First it was acquaintances, then friends, then best friends, then girlfriend-boyfriend. Although that term is a bit loose for what we are.

I soon found that Cauis' idea of a werewolf did not fit in to Embry and the pack. The were something else, not werewolves per say.

"Rave? You ok?" He asked, looking nervous.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said, and got in the car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Embry and I were walking, when we came to the beach. My mouth fell open in surprise, and I gasped.

I was speechless. "Holy shit." I mumbled.

Well, almost speechless. There was our picnic blanket with roses all over it, and candles too. There was a bottle of wine, and another bottle of what smelled like pig's blood. Also on the blanket was a large wrapped box, and Embry handed it to me.

"I got you something." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "I can see that." I said, and unwrapped it.

"You got me a box!" I exclaimed at the sight of a white cloth box with the name, 'Persephone's flowers', in bright pink letters. I opened up the box and gasped. Inside, was a dozen bright red roses. I picked one up and smelled it, when something cold and hard landed on my hand.

I looked down and nearly fainted. It was a wedding ring. I glanced at Embry; he took the ring from me and got down on one knee.

"Raven, will you marry me?" He asked.

I had lost my voice. "Yes! Of course, yes!" I exclaimed finally. He slid the ring on my finger, and muttered six words in my ear as I hugged him.

"I love you, Raven Rayne Call."

**oh mi carlisle.. i get attacked by alice, the pixie. Im getting married to Embry. and Alex is eating human foods. Somethign wierd is bound to happen. You knwo it. Thanks you guys for reading! **

**XOXO Lorry**


	8. Chapter 8 Uh Thats S'wonderful

Chapter 8- ..Uh... Thats S'wonderful...

Alexandra Rider-Cullen POV

Holy Styx, I thought, staring at the positive pregnancy test before me. How is that even possible? I sighed and focused hard on it, burning it with fire. To destroy the evidence. Evidence? Since when was being pregnant a crime? And why did I seem so guilty? I threw away the ashes, forcing the thought out of my mind. Now what am I going to do? I can't be a mother! I'm only 18! I got out of the bathroom and ran quickly into my room, shutting and locking the door behind me. I stayed that way, with my back flattened against the door, tears streaking down my face. I wiped them away and stared at the tears with disbelief.

"Am I seriously able to cry because I'm..." The word froze on my lips, burning my throat with the possibility. I looked at my cat, Eclipse, as if asking for an answer. She was all black with bright green eyes. I got her when I first came to the Cullen household. I always wanted a cat, but my mom and one of my brothers were allergic. I slid down the door and sat against it.

"No." She spoke and yawned sleepily. "You can change shape. You changed into a human last night, and that is why you are pregnant. I wouldn't try turning back into a vampire, though, because it might kill your children. I think you would regret that."

"Did you just-" I asked her.

"Yes, I can speak. You appear to have the ability to speak to animals, also."

I groaned. "Why me?" It seemed like the right sentiment, seeing as I was sitting here against my door, pregnant. Eclipse just started to snore lazily. My eyes were red from crying, and I felt extremely tired. I flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

"ALEX! WAKE THE HELL UP!" A voice called and I sat straight up. Lor paused. "How the hell are you sleeping? And why do you have a heartbeat?"

"Lor, how'd you get in here? I thought I locked the door." I mumbled, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"I picked the lock. How are you human?" She said.

"I discovered a new ability." I lied easily, rolling over in a futile attempt to go back to sleep.

"No, you are not going back to sleep. I have great news." She spoke quickly and excitably.

"What time is it?" I groaned and sat up again.

"Two-thirty. Embry proposed!" She squealed uncharacteristically.

"He did? That's so s'wonderful!" I told her and smiled genuinely for the first time since I found out that I was pregnant. How long ago _was _that? It seemed like days, years even.

"S'wonderful?" She asked with a giggle.

"From Funny Face! It was on the old people channel last night. You know, with Audrey Hepburn?" I shivered as a big crash of thunder hit outside.

"The old people channel? You mean TCM?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Since when do you watch the old people channel?" Lor asked, scrunching up her face in confusion.

"Since ever." I told her.

Lor was looking outside. "Oh my lord. It's really been raining hard. I heard on the news that it's a class four hurricane." God, no! I couldn't have caused that, could I? I'm such a terrible person!

"Um-" I said, and broke down crying. Lor sat down on the bed and rubbed my back.

"What's going on? Are you alright?" I sniffled.

"No." I said, wiping my eyes. "I'm-I'm pregnant."

"Holy shit, Alex. Are you screwing with me?" Gloria asked.

"No." I pulled a pillow over face and hid underneath it. "I'm gonna be a terrible mother!" I said into it.

"No, you're not. And, already, you are _way_ ahead of a lot of people as far as parenting skills go. Like, Britney? Britney Spears does not know which end of a baby goes up. And Courtney Love? She's no June Cleaver." Lor said. I sat up and sniffed.

"I can't do this! I can't be a mother!" I cried, tears streaking down my face.

Lor stroked my hair. "You can. Plus, you'll have our family there to support you. Either way you can't do wrong. And, I'll teach him or her to be a badass punk." She said.

I covered my stomach. "Don't say that in front of Iphigenia!" [If-ah-jen-ee-ah] I said. "And.... the other one."[th-ee-oth-er-one] I said, thinking of the dream that I had, just 30 minutes before. I was trying to save these two girls from these people who wanted to kill them. It reminded me of Bella's dream in Breaking Dawn.

She looked at me sternly. "You are not naming my future niece Iphigenia."

I laughed. "Of course I'm not. It's like...that type of name you name a child before their born. You give them a new name, their official name, after their born. And they aren't just going to be your nieces, they'll be your godchildren."

Her mouth fell open. "Really? Do you mean that, Alex?" She asked.

"Yeah, you and Embry, so you have to ask him the next time you see him."

"Of course I will! And...can you be my Maid of Honor?" She asked.

"Sure! Oh, I have so much to plan-" And then it came crashing down again at me. I was pregnant. How could I plan a wedding when I was pregnant. More so, how could I fit into a bridesmaid dress. I buried my head underneath the covers again.

"What am I going to do?" I asked her. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"First, you're going to tell Jake, he should know." She handed me the phone.

Whoa. Since when was Lor the mature person? Usually she was the one crying, and I was the one comforting her with wise statements and mind-boggling proverbs that I even hardly understood. When did things change so drastically between us? What had really happened when she stayed at Volterra? Had she lost more then her memory? Had she lost what made Lor, Lor? What about me? When had I become the reckless teenage girl who got herself pregnant before getting married? When I pictured one of us getting pregnant before marriage, it was usually Gloria with some high school boyfriend that she hardly cared about. But what made me so easily judgmental? I should never be able to say that about another person. Besides, who was I to say that she never fell truly and deeply in love with someone she met in high school? Who was I to judge Lor like that? Who was I? Who was I, really?

The answer was, I was some high school geek who had somehow gotten herself stuck in a book and got pregnant by one of the characters.

I hadn't even thought about what my actions could possibly do to the story. What would happen, now that Lor and I were in the story? What would happen now that Jacob had imprinted? Would Rennesme ever get her happy ending? Would Jake ever fight as hard as he did in the story to make sure that Bella stayed human? What had I done?

I truly am the most terrible person on the Earth. I had gotten myself kidnapped, which meant that Lor had to rescue me, resulting in the loss of her memory. I had met Jacob, the love of my life, and essentially ruined my favorite book of all time. What else had I done to destroy my life and others?

Suddenly, I heard him. I heard his voice, coming from the phone like the voice of reason.

"Hello?" He asked, and I felt like everything would be all right.

"Jake?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly, letting me know that I still hadn't forgotten that everything was most certainly _not _all right.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Jacob asked worriedly.

"No, I-I'm fine. I need to tell you something, can I meet you at the La Push Beach?"

"Sure." He said, and I hung up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~~*~*~*

I found him sitting in our tree. I sat down next to him, and he wrapped his arms around me. I breathed in his wonderful musky scent and again felt the overwhelming feeling that everything would be all right.

"Jake, I have something important to tell you." I began.

"What?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm-well, I'm pregnant." I said quickly, burring my face in his chest, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh, wow. That's great!" He said, and pulled me into a great big bear hug.

"I'm so glad you think so." I told him and planted a big kiss on his cheek. He pulled me into his lap.

"You had me thinking that you were going to break up with me." He spoke, and I laughed.

"Seriously? Can imprints even do that? Isn't it, like, majorly hard to keep away from your imprint?" I asked.

"Yeah, it is. I mean, some of the imprints start off as friends, but it's hard to resist it. I mean, why would you? It's as if the person is made specifically for you. Your perfect match." I smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't say _perfect." _I teased.

"Gee, thanks."

We sat like that for a while. I couldn't tell you what time it was when I spoke next.

"What are we going to name them?" I asked.

"'Them?'" He said, turning the question right back at me.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that we're having twin girls." I spoke.

"Twins? Whoa." He said, looking up at the sky. "Twin girls. I don't know. Mary-Kate and Ashley?"

"We're naming our kids after drug addicts?" I asked.

"Seriously? I didn't know they did drugs." He scrunched up his face, as if trying to remember an old newspaper article.

I shrugged. "How about Luna and Stella?"

"I love Luna, but I'm not a fan of Stella. How about Sonny and Luna?" I laughed.

"So now we're naming one after Demi Lovado's character? What about Dawn?" He smiled.

"Luna and Dawn. I like that. Like the sun and moon." The conversation faded away again. I don't know what Jake was thinking about, but I was thinking about when I first found out that he had imprinted on me.

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"Hey." I said, coming up behind Jake, who was sitting down staring at the beach. _

_"Hi, Alex." He spoke, not looking at me. I could tell something was up. This was not the Jacob Black I read about. He wasn't making jokes or anything. It reminded me of when he was worried about being forced to join Sam's 'cult'. I sat down next to him. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked. _

_He sighed. "Nothing." _

_"Look, Jake, I know I haven't known you for a long time, but I know enough about you to know that something is wrong, are you going to tell me, or do I have to force you?" I told him with a determined look on my face. _

_"Okay, I don't know if Carlisle told you about the technical things about-" He began. _

_"I know everything about that." It was true enough for what he was asking, but Carlisle hadn't told me. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it?" _

_"No, it isn't. Did he tell you about imprinting?" I froze at his words. Could it be possible? Could Jake have imprinted on me? Could I really have my own happy ending? _

_"No, but I know about it." I said, knowing that, had I been human, my heart would be beating faster and faster with every word that he spoke. " Why?" _

_"I don't know how it's possible, but I've imprinted on you." He finally turned his beautiful face to look at me. Oh, God. I think I've fallen in love. And to think, I used to be Team Edward. _

_"Really, Jake?" I asked. "Do you really feel that way about me?" I was hanging on every word that escaped his perfect lips. _

_"Yeah, I do." He looked uncomfortable for some reason that my reeling mind couldn't figure out. "And I don't want you to feel obligated to feel the same way about me-" I leaned over and shut him up with a kiss. _

_"Of course I love you. How could I not?" I told him in between kisses. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay." He said, pulling me up. "We have to tell our parents, so whose first, yours or mine?"

"I don't know." I answered with a smile. "How about we flip a coin?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_"We should tell someone." I said after a while. _

_"Should we?" He asked, kissing me again. I reveled in the feeling of kissing someone. The truth is, I've never kissed anyone before. But, I had to admit, kissing was probably the best thing in the world. _

_"Yes," I said. "How about we flip a coin. Heads, we tell someone, tails, we don't."_

_"Okay," He said, fishing out a coin from his pocket, and tossing it into the air. It landed some 20 feet into the ocean. Jake and I stared at each other for a while before I broke out into a grin. _

_"Let's forget the coin. We'll tell them when we're ready. Besides, the pack will already know." I spoke. I tilted my head back and rose up on the balls of my feet, and he leaned forward, then his lips were on mine, and I lost every rational thought from my mind. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The coin landed up heads, which meant we tell my family first. So that's why I am standing in front of the whole family.

"Uh, I have something to tell everyone." I said nervously, my heart pounding.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, and I could tell he was worried.

"Well, I'm kinda sorta pregnant." I said, looking down. "With twins." I looked up to judge their reactions.

"Seriously?" Emmett said. "I'm going to be an uncle? That's awesome!"

Rosalie was pretty much brimming with happiness, while I could tell Esme and Alice were planning some sort of shopping trip to go onesie hunting. Jasper looked a million miles away, and I couldn't for the life of me tell what he was thinking. Edward looked mad. But why would Edward be mad? And who was he mad at? Lor looked smug, but I had no idea why.

"H-how?" Carlisle asked.

"I discovered another power. I can change shape and species." I told him. "Which is why I'm human right now. If I changed back into a vampire, I'd probably kill the children."

"Who is the father?" Edward asked calmly, but I could hear the slight tremors in his voice that meant that he was madder then he would let anyone believe.

"Jacob Black." I murmured, once again casting my gaze down.

"The mutt? Were you even going out with him?" He said angrily, no longer hiding his anger.

"Yes, _Edward._" I growled, snapping my head up. "I was going out with him. He imprinted on me, and don't any of you object to it, because I love him and that's all that matters to me. And I'm so happy you think highly enough of me to think that I got pregnant from someone I hardly know. Edward, you are hardly the one to judge, because I know exactly what would have happened if Lor and I hadn't interrupted your little existence here in Forks." I hissed, glaring at him. Wind blew all around me, and I let loose my temper and my anger that I hadn't realized I had been holding in.

"What would have happened?" He asked, and I could tell that he was genuinely curious.

"No way am I telling you. Who knows, some of it may still happen. Have a nice time on Isle Esme with Bella." I said, walking away towards the door, watching his mouth fall open.

As I left, I heard Edward whispering, "How does she know that? I just had the idea this morning, I haven't even asked Esme and Carlisle yet." I smiled and went outside to meet Jacob to tell his dad and the pack.

Well, i be damned.... Alex pregggers!!! *i know i know wow* so, weve overome our WB and wil ltry to post up more chappies ! Louv yall! Please Review!

XOXO

Lorry


	9. Chapter 9 Assassins and Children Hybrids

**A/N:**

**ME: Man. I hate not owning Twilight. **

**  
ALEX: I know right!**

**  
ME: *thinks* HEY LETS STEAL IT!**

**ALEX: I don't think that's a good idea…**

**  
ME: *runs and steals SM manuscripts* Victory!! **

**SCARY SECURITY GUARD GUY: Give it back. **

**ME: Shit. *hands it to guy***

**TWILIGHT: You'll never ever own me. You should know this by now. The goddess SM owns me. Not you.  
**

**ME: *runs back to Alex crying***

**ALEX: Never should've tried stealing it in the first place… **

**Chapter 9- Assassins and Children Hybrids **

**3rd Person POV**

The woman stood outside the window, staring at the two girls. _It should be impossible,_ the blonde haired woman thought icily. _I just saw her last month, as a vampire…yet, here she stands, a human, pregnant. It's not even fair… I didn't believe him when he told me our kind couldn't have children. I wanted a little girl of my own so badly in my youth_.

The woman's temper flared and she knew in that instant how to get back at the two girls who had no right to be there. She whipped out her phone and dialed the numbers that had been many vampires' death sentence. She spoke in words too fast for any human to comprehend, but her master received the following message. "Alexandra is pregnant with a demon capable of taking your throne. I'm requesting backup to get rid of her…and the Cullens while we are at it." The blonde haired woman hung up the phone and stared at Alexandra Rider. "Alex Rider," The woman said. "In only two hours, you will be dead."

**Lorry POV**

I shook myself from the vision with a start.

"ALEX!" I screamed. This is bad. Really bad. Aro would never ever let anyone or anything over rule him. Ever. Even if the apocalypse happened. Alex came racing through the room, her black curly hair lashed at her face, worry etched in her pale figure.

I looked at her for a second, noticing the differences. Her skin was less pale, a bit like Bella's skin color, but a bit less alabaster-like. She was small, frail looking. Her stomach was big, as if she were 4-5 months pregnant, not even the lousy 2 months she was. She was very skinny aside from her stomach.

"What's going on?" She asked, frowning, her hand went unconsciously to her belly. She was way too far along for only 2 months. I shook these thoughts from my mind. We had more important things to worry about. Carol's ass is diffidently grass if she even takes one step in Alex's direction.

"Carol. She knows." I let my eyes wander to Alex's bump. Fury flashed in her eyes and she growled. Huh? What the fuck? I thought she was human. Unless…she growled before she became a vampire? That's just weird. Then again, Alex was never one for the ordinary. "She told Aro. They're coming."

"What!" I heard everyone scream from downstairs. Fuck. Just fucking great. Well, at least they know.

"What do you mean Aro is coming!?" Alice shrieked at me, with Rose behind her as they came in my room. I sighed. These two were always with Alex. Though they always left when I would examine her. They never did quite like me, even after all this time. Although Alice always bothered me. Rose didn't do much to me. We just didn't talk.

"I mean that his moldy ass is coming, and soon." I said, slowly going over tactics used by him in previous encounters like this in my head. He should've never have had them teach me history and army techniques. I know all their secrets now.

"What? For what?" Carlisle said, and I felt worry and anger wash through him. I guess he had a reason. They were gonna try to take out all of us. He must know it himself.

"For Alex. Imagine the uproar in the castle from finding out that a used-to-be-vampire-now-human is having a child. None the less one with a werewolf. That should create problems." I said, silently wishing Carol to hell.

"True…" I heard Jasper whisper from his room. He didn't really talk to Alex anymore, I'm guessing for fear of losing control with her being human and having blood.

"Jasper, get your ass in here. Now." I said, and felt Alice glare at me. Go ahead; glare all the fuck you want. I really wouldn't give a damn.

I heard Jasper get up, and walk to my room. Good. I needed him to help me plot. Good god, listen to me. As if I was back at the castle, plotting up imaginary wars in tactic meetings.

"Yes, Lor?" He said quietly, and I sighed. I still had not gotten used to that name.

"We need to plan. You have some experience in this area, correct?"

Jasper immediately brightened up.

"Yes. I was a sort of general in the Newborn Army wars."

Wow. No wonder he had all those bites. I had chosen not to ask, knowing how it was usually a personal experience. I still haven't told Embry how I had gotten my own.

I saw Carlisle and Esme immediately stiffen when I asked on his experience. Alice continued to glare at me, Emmett had on a goofy face, while Alex looked worried. Rose looked as if nothing had happened. Edward was at Bella's house, and Jacob was in La Push with the pack. Sam had called a meeting.

"Lorry, you don't think that this will end up in a fight, do you?" Carlisle said, and I didn't think twice of the fear in his voice. He knew as well as I the trouble Aro could cause. He was a childish, immature adult. But he was also a manipulative, determined, and dangerous person. I felt my eyes harden from just thinking of that dumbass.

"Knowing Aro, it will. He will not stand for the possibility of what he would most likely call a devil spawn to take over his throne. That is his motive at the moment. He believes that the children will take his throne."

"Couldn't you be the least sensitive to the fact Alex is right here!" Alice growled at me, and I turned to Alex. She was scared, pissed, and worried all in one.

"Alice, would you rather me sugarcoat the story? Fine. Aro's nice as shit dainty ass from the meadow of happiness and the valley of contentment is coming down here for a visit! Yay! Isn't that going to be so much fun?!" I said, my voice dripping of sarcasm, while clapping and jumping up and down.

"Don't push me Lorry! Just because everyone else has accepted you, doesn't mean I don't see the truth." Alice shot back. I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh yeah. One day I'm gonna turn to Alex, drain her of blood, and kill all of you. What a nice little thought." I snorted out, and Alice lunged at me. I raised an eyebrow, and moved just as she was about to touch me.

"Alice, calm down. Please. And, Lorry stop teasing your sister." Esme said, emitting stress. I sighed and nodded. Although Alice had other things in mind.

"CALM DOWN!? NO WAY! SHE'S THE ONE WHO STARTS EVERYTHING!" She screamed, getting out of my room. But not until she knocked some of my paints and brushes. I shrugged. Oh well. At least she's outside of my room.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Emmett asked, cracking his knuckles very loudly.

"We're going to train. That's what we're going to do." I said, and went to my closet. If I was going to train, I so needed to get the hell out of this dress.

"Awesome!" He yelled, and ran out, and judging by the noises, was running around outside whooping and yay-ing. I shook my head. Same old Emmett.

"When?" Jasper asked as I dressed in the closet. The door was close, so I had no clue what everyone was doing. I dressed in some baggy sweatpants, a black tank, and black converses. A girl's best friend.

"Tonight. We tell the pack later on." I said, coming out of the closet door. Only Jasper and Alex were in my room.

Jasper nodded, and went off into some other part of the house. Alex just sat on my bed, staring off into space. She seemed tired, judging by the way she kept blinking.

"Go to bed." I said softly.

"What are we going to do? I mean… Aro? And the guard? They're coming for me. Again." Alex whispered, and I felt myself get angry. They were going to try to take her again. This time they weren't going to, in any way, get near her.

"Alex, the day any of them get near you is the day Alice starts to like me."

"It's just… I feel like it's happening all over again."

"It's okay. Don't worry. Go to sleep." I said, and walked out my room, closing the door behind me. I waited until I heard Alex's soft and even breathing, and went to my study/exam room.

I looked over a model I had done of what in the world Alex's children would be. I knew for sure she had temporarily adopted the 24 chromosome pair. We had 25 pairs, werewolves had 24 pairs, and humans 23 pairs. Alex had some of the vampire traits, although they were being suppressed.

Alex was having two children. I had thought of them being human, but it wouldn't be possible for the rate of the pregnancy. I could conclude they had 24 chromosomes. It was wild guess, but there a 90% chance one was going to be half vampire half human, and the other half werewolf and half werewolf. I was taking my chances on that possibility.

It would explain why Alex wasn't growing along at a slow pace or a fast as hell pace. Werewolves grow very fast, and vampires don't grow at all. I guess the two cancel each other out a bit.

"Lorry, ready for training?"

I put away my papers, and got up.

"Yep. Make sure to bring your best Emmett. You'll need it."

"Yeah, right!" Emmett said, snorting. I just grinned. He shouldn't underestimate me. At all.

* * *

"Dammit Lor!"

I grinned as I got off Emmett for the 10th time today. Only Emmett, Jasper, and I were out here. Everyone had gotten enough when they fought me last week. They trained with Jasper when I stayed home with Alex. Something about me being a big badass in fighting.

"What Emmett?" I said all innocently.

Emmett just growled while Jasper chuckled.

"Em, clam down. It wouldn't do much to hit a lady." Jasper said, chuckling the whole time.

"This is not a lady! She's a freaking I do not even know! A freaking machine is what she is!" Emmett said, his arms waving around as if the world were ludicrous.

"Nice Emmy. Nice." I said laughing as we ran back toward the house.

"You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you  
Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your loves too good to be true  
My guilty pleasure I ain't goin no where  
Baby long as you're here  
I'll be floating on air cause you're my  
You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you"

I stopped, and told Jasper and Emmett I would meet them at the house. I pulled out my phone and answered it.

"Alec? What's new?"

"Rainy? Thank God you picked up. Aro has caused uproar around here."

I punched a tree. It was finally happening.

"Carol got back?" I asked.

"Yes. Around an hour ago. She says a demon spawn of Satan or something is being born. Some weirdo crap."

"Fuck… Well, has Aro called an emergency meeting?"

"He immediately called one when Carol set foot in the castle. We got out 5 minutes ago."

"What's the game plan?"

"They're going to come to Forks. Question Carlisle, but I'm certain they'll try to kill you all."

I cursed under my breath. It was happening now. If they called the meeting, they would be here in 2 days time. 3 days max.

"Shit. I gotta go. Jane is trying to make sure I don't talk to you or something."

"Very well. Thank you Alec."

"You're welcome Rave. See ya."

"Bye."

I ran home, and immediately went upstairs to Alex. She was asleep, which was normal for her now a days. I checked her pulse, and then went to my room. I looked around, and felt as if something bad was happening. I looked in the mirror, and realized the angry somewhat blank expressions in my eyes were coming back. I knew something bad was happening. It was as if the Raven at Volterra was slowly trickling back. I shuddered at the thought. Maybe the plunge down memory lane for the tactics and training and medical things were affecting me.

"Lorry. I need to speak to you." I heard Jacob say from downstairs.

"Fuck..." I muttered. He has got to be pissed. I guess keeping him out of the loop wasn't a good thing to do. At all.

"Yes, Jacob?" I asked, coming down the stairs.

"Why the hell was I just told that some blood sucking, duck loving, mafia killers are coming after Alex?" He said, and I broke down laughing. Mafia killers?

I heard Emmett laugh from the kitchen, and knew he must've told him the partial lie. I soon after heard the kitchen door to outside open and close. Dumbass.

"Number one Jacob. They're the Volturi. Not mafia killers. Number Two. They certainly are not duck lovers." I said after I stopped laughing.

"Emmett!" Jacob yelled, clearly pissed.

"Well, Jake. I have it under control. Don't worry."

"You? Lorry, come on. It's a whole bunch of them isn't it?" He scoffed.

"I was one of them Jacob." I said cool and lightly. A fact I hated.

He looked startled, and went upstairs to see Alex. Can't blame him. The reasons why some vampires hate werewolves scent, and vice versa, were mainly due to the Volturi and its history with some shape shifters and actual children of the moon. Alex and I weren't at all affected by werewolves' scents though. It was like a slight, little tint of wet dog to their scents. Not much.

I could hear Alex waking up, and my thoughts wandered off to Embry. He had gone on a trip with Billy and Charlie, to keep them safe. They were going fishing, and Sam was taking no chances on them being ambushed or something.

"Lor? I would like to go over our tactic plan." Jasper said from upstairs. I inwardly smiled. This was actually fun.

"Coming Jazz." I said, and started going back upstairs.

* * *

I looked down at the text I had gotten, and was staring at it for a good 5 minutes.

_Rainy, we're coming soon. Aro suspects that I'm talking to you, so he's keeping me out of the loop. He's really worried about this though. He apparently regrets having you trained to be the way you were. To tell you the truth, I broke you out when I did for a good reason. Later on that week, Aro was going to announce you as the first ever assassin for the Volturi. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth. I know, I know. Dumbass move. Make sure to be on the lookout for us. I'll try to text you. Jane might actually take my phone away from me._

_-Alec_

I continued to stare at the damn phone. Me? Assassin? My mind went back to what Emmett said the other day.

"_This is not a lady! She's a freaking I do not even know! A machine is what she is!"_

I chuckled darkly. Maybe Emmett did know things beyond my own knowledge. But it all clicked together. All those training classes. All those history and training classes. And with my powers, it makes me even more dangerous.

"Lor? Can you make me something to eat?"

I looked at my door way to see Alex. She obviously didn't need me to make her anything. Alex was one of the best cooks I ever knew. I guess she wanted to get me away from my previous life. I closed my phone, and smiled a pretty fake smile.

She eventually shrugged, and we went downstairs together. I knew she meant food that Esme had prepared before hand, since my cooking wasn't much to be valued. I mean, how the hell should I know how to cook the pieces of shit if I can't even fucking taste them? Seriously. Esme is deeply respected by me just because she can cook perfect meals that are actually edible.

"Sure. What do you want? Some of that lasagna Esme has in the fridge, or some potato salad?" I asked, looking in the fridge as I thought about how everyone was training with Jasper.

"Huh…. Lasagna would be nice right now. I hate potato salad." Alex said, making a face when she mentioned potato salad. I personally had no clue what I liked or didn't like. All I had to choose in my diet when I'm off hunting is; _"Huh. The fast mountain lion, irritable grizzly, or regular deer?" _

"Lasagna it is." I mumbled as I cut out a piece for her and heated it up. I waited in the kitchen as Alex went into the living room. I soon heard Dr. House's smartass comments coming from the T.V, along with Alex's laughing. I found myself laughing hollowly at it as well, soon enough the lasagna was ready.

"Alex, mind getting your ass of the couch to come eat?" I said, setting down the lasagna and milk on the table. God. Just smelling it made me want to get away from it.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry." Alex mumbled and was soon at the table eating. I heard the others come in, and went up to my room. I didn't feel like putting up with Alice's bull shit today. I didn't feel like putting up with anyone's bull shit today.

I got out my paints and brushes, and decided that I should start a mural on my walls. Might as well do something with my hands. I thought of different scenes, but eventually sided with black and white spirals going inward and outward in different directions, which looked pretty kick ass on my lavender-lilac-ish walls.

"Why does it reek of paint?" I heard Rose complain downstairs.

"Probably Lorry. Although I don't smell a thing." Alex said.

"Good God. She needs to cut it out with that crap." I heard Alice say. I rolled my eyes. And the Brunette Blonde Duo strike again. Woo-hoo. Note my sarcasm.

* * *

_Rainy. We're coming NOW. B ready._

_-A_

Aro's greasy ass is coming. Fast.

"Jasper, Edward, Emmett. Run around the perimeter. Edward, you hear one thought that you think is the Volturi, and report it to me. I said, feelings all eyes on me.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for?! ARO'S GREASY ASS IS COMING NOW!" I growled out, and the three guys nodded immediately. They all ran out the door, and I was left in the living room. We had been playing with game boards, a suggestion of Esmes so we could all get along better. Fat chance.

"What do you mean Aro's coming!" Alice said, taking a protective stance around Alex along with Rosalie. I swear, you would think they were her keepers or something. I felt Jake get tense, and Carlisle and Esme were coming down.

"I mean Aro's bitch ass is coming now. Which means you two have to protect Alex." I said, and looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"You're not gonna help!?" Alice shrieked, and I glared at her.

"I'm confronting the fool, Alice!" I snarled at her. Carlisle took a step toward me, and I knew I had to calm down.

"Carlisle, Esme. You will be Alex's last stand of defense. Stay near her. Rose, Alice. You two need to stay in the house, and pack for her." I said, and saw Carlisle and Esme nod. Even Rosalie nodded. Alice just looked like she was gonna keep bitching at me.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" Jacob practically bellowed. Good god. He has a set of lungs on him.

"You are gonna get your ass to La Push and tell Sam to keep the pack there. Explain to him we don't need the Volturi sticking their noses up more than they already are." I said.

"But!" Jacob started saying but I cut him off.

"No buts. I don't have that luxury called time to be doing this. Go. Now." I said sharply, and I knew I sounded like a bitch.

He left, and I was left with 4 bewildered vampires looking at me.

"And the Miss Bitchy award goes to Lorry." Alice said, and Esme shot her a look.

"Thank you." I said sweetly. God.. She just annoys me…

"Lor." Alex said, and I turned to her, and instantly regretted saying thank you. I hadn't been at all like myself lately, and knew my antisocial bitchy personality from Volterra was coming out. And, as Jasper and Emmett put it oh so kindly the other day when we were training, I was Ms. Holy-Mother-Fucking-Shit-She-Can-Kill-Me-If-She-Wanted-To. Yes. Their exact words after I threw Emmett into the tree and Jasper into the boulder.

"What are going to do?" She whispered, and I could tell she was exhausted.

"You, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Rose are going to stay here. If something happens, you and Jake will go away for a while." I said firmly, and felt my phone vibrate.

_B there in 2 min Rainy._

_-A_

"Fuck, fuck, and double fuck." I mumbled as I ran out the house, leaving some very confused people behind in the house I could call home. I phone the guys, and met up with them.

"Jasper, go west. Emmett, go south. Edward go to Bella. Cauis will be sure as hell bitch about her being human still." I said, and Jasper ran off as soon as I directed his orders. Edward nodded at me, smiling weakly.

"Thanks." He said before he went running off to her house.

"See ya Lorry," Emmett said before he too went off.

"You can be a sweet dr-"

I answered the phone quickly.

"Aro wants to see you and Carlisle." Aro said, and I could smell him and the guard.

"Fuck… Well ok. Bye Alec. Thanks again."

""Bye Rave."

I shut the phone. The smell of the guard caught me off guard. Made me feel sort of at home.

_NO! NO, no! Not your home! _I internally yelled at myself, as I called Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry to say Aro wants to see you." I said, making my way to the guard.

"I'll be there soon." He said, and I shut my phone. I seriously needed to charge it.

I followed the scent of the guard, and Carlisle was right behind me. And we came face to face with Aro's greasy ass.

"Raven! We've been worried about you." He said, smiling that evil and scary smile of his.

"Have you been? How nice of you." I snorted out.

"And Carlisle, my dear friend!" Aro exclaimed as he shook Carlisle's hand.

"Aro. It has not been long since our last encounter." Carlisle said stiffly. He had a reason to be acting like this. Aro did take his daughter, lock her up, then return her in a comatose state, and is now trying to kidnap her again.

I saw Alec wink at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, Carlisle, my sources tell me Ms. Rider-Cullen is having a child. Are these reports true?" Aro said, eyeing Carlisle. I had just then realized Carlisle had a glove on. I was laughing so hard on the inside. Nice move.

"It's none of your god damn fucking business!" I said, feeling I needed to say it since Alex was sort of my patient.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Raven. I was talking to the coven leader."

"I don't give a rat's ass about who the hell you were talking to."

"Such a pity all those vocabulary lessons went to waste."

"You're such an idiotic blundering imbecile. There you have it bitch."

"I hate to break this love fest and all, but master, we're running on a tight schedule." Alec said smirking at me.

"Of course. Well, Carlisle is this correct?" Aro said his face as cool as a cucumber the whole time.

"I have no authorization to tell you whether this report is true or not." Carlisle said, his tone cool and mellow as well. Why does everyone have such a kick ass poker face when my anger just gets the better of me?

"Carlisle, friend, I do not wish to make this difficult."

"Aro, correct me if I'm wrong, but you made this hard on yourself by kidnapping Alexandra in the first place."

"Touché my old friend. But, if indeed Alexandra is pregnant, we must destroy the abomination."

"Nothing of such sorts will be born! The physical and mental makeup those children have marked them as healthy ones, with traits of both species. Although their humanity is more prominent than any other vampire's." I hissed out.

"How are you to speak to your father in that manner?"

I just literally went blank at that moment. I followed my impulse, and lunged at him. Carlisle grabbed one of my arms, and Alec came over to help. Yeah. Smart. Use the two people I don't want to hurt.

"You bastard. You are not, have never been, and never will be my father!" I said, growling.

"Then what am I to you? Answer and look me in the eye when I talk to you, Raven Rayne Volturi."

"My name is Gloria Raven Call. I am in no way related to you. My family resides here in Forks!" I spat out at him.

"My, my, Carlisle. Family? What lies have you been feeding this child?"

"None, Aro. Pure truth has come from my family and me."

"I highly doubt it. You have her believing she is worthy of your friendliness and generosity. She's a cold-blooded killer. She knows it herself."

I heard Alec take a sharp intake of breath, and I froze. He was somewhat right. I myself was becoming more and more aware of that little part of me that was cold and bitchy. It had been suppressed here in Forks, but it was slowly trickling back in.

"Aro! How dare you!" I heard Carlisle yell from beside me.

"Carlisle it is true. She's a lethal, dangerous, weapon of mass destruction. Have you seen her in combat? She's quite the champ."

I knew Carlisle was thinking back to the on one and only training session we had together.

"You're right Aro; I might be a cold hearted bitch. But, you made me who I am." I snarled out.

"Raven, you're cold and inhumane on your own accords."

"Bullshit."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the special debate you all are having, but we still have the problem at hand. What shall be born will be dangerous for our kind."

"Cauis! Haven't you been listening! They themselves will be more humane than Carlisle himself!" I said, huffing and puffing.

"Yes. But, do you not remember our lessons on immortal children? You do remember those history lessons, don't you?"

"Immortal children are created through a vampire bite, not love. They are frozen, physically and at times mentally. These children will grow both ways."

"Still, Raven..."

"There are no 'stills' Cauis. There is no immediate danger."

Cauis reluctantly let it drop, and soon it was silent. Alec broke the silence.

"Well, you heard the princess. Come on." He said, grinning like the fool he was. He may be emo, but he was a pretty funny emo.

"She is no longer a princess." Aro said, sounding carefree as always.

"'Course she is. Until the day she dies." Alec said, trying to sound smart.

"Which will be oh so soon." A shadow figure said, and I growled when I realized who it was. Carol.

"Try me, bitch."

"See? Cold and dangerous." Carol said back, her eyes a deep red.

"Says the bitch with red eyes."

"If I recall correctly, you used to have them as well."

"If you recall correctly, you forced it on me."

"So many details. Little time." She said, smiling evilly. God, what a bitch.

"Carlisle, this is not over." Aro called out as he and the guard retreated.

My phone vibrated, and I noticed I had bunch of messages on it. Great.

_WE CANT FIND ALEX! _

_LOOK FOR HER!_

_Nvm, found her. _

I smacked my head with my palm. Stupid Brunette-Blonde Duo.

_Nice Rainy. Although, a bit of violence would've been good._

_-Alec_

I shook my head. Always the jackass.

"Thank you Lorry." Carlisle said quietly as we made our way home.

"For what? Not killing Aro?" I said, trying to joke around a bit.

"For saving the family." He said, and I shook my head.

"It was nothing." I said, and ran ahead to the house.

* * *

"Embry, I'm gonna go hunting." I said, halfway out the door.

"Ok. See ya in a while." I heard Embry call out. This week had been hectic. Sam was freaking out, and Embry had just gotten back with Billy and Charlie. Alex discovered her daughters had powers, which affected her for the time being. She had gone invisible when Alice, Rose, and Esme were babysitting her. And she could transport from place to place.

I ran into the forest, liking the way the wind made my hair go everywhere. It was kind of fun just running. I ran around for while, going deeper and deeper into the forest, till I was at the mountains.

"Oh, Raven.." I hear someone say. I turned around, and looked around. Nothing.

"Come on Rainy! I'm right here!" The same voice said. This is getting creepy.

"Who the hell are you!?" I called out, and was cursing at myself for running so far from home.

"You're best friend silly!" The voice called out, and I froze. Was that Carol?!

"Look behind you!" It called out in a sing song voice, and I turned to see Carol, and growled.

"Now, now. Calm down." She said, and lunged at me.

"BITCH!" I yelled out, and soon she had my neck. Fuck. She has gotten better.

"Say night night Raven!" She said before I felt her bite me. It wasn't the burning sensation I kind of remembered from before. It was a fuzzy feeling in my head. It made me go all fuzzy, as if she were controlling me.

"Mother fu-"was all I said before I couldn't even move my mouth. I slowly felt as if something were going in my head. I felt strange, and I felt as if I were human and getting drunk. Just like how they described it, with the fuzzy fog and the weird sensation. I felt her get off me, and wondered briefly if she was gonna hold out her promise to kill me. She didn't and stood next to me.

"Well, don't worry about the next few weeks. You're gonna be quite dizzy and disoriented. That's what happens when I control someone's thoughts and movements."

_WHAT!? _Was my last thought before I completely blacked out.

**Ok! The 9****th**** chapter of Stranger than Fiction! *claps and whoops* Gosh, we're already at chapter 9! And we have much more chapters to come about me and Alexs futures!!! Now, we, as in moi and Alex, need some feedback from you all! Thanks for reading. Till later, mi amicis!**

**XOXO**

**Lorry & Alex. **


	10. Chp10 The End Of THe World As We Know It

**Chapter 10- The End Of The World As We Know It**

_AN: I do not own Twilight. But, I do own all the kickass smartass comments Lor says :)_

_Lorry? Lor, where the hell are you!? Dammit, answer me! Gloria Jennifer Robyn soon to be Call, I swear to God if you don't answer me in one second I will dye all those dresses of yours yellow and pink! UGH! Why the hell aren't you answering me!? Carlisle and Esme are worried sick! Jeez, I can't even look through your eyes since I can sooo not put myself into a coma. Lor, just where are you??! Ugh… Embry is very worried! I don't know how you could do this! I can't believe you're doing this! I'm kind of freaking out since you ARE MY FREAKING DOCTOR!!!_

I groaned. I smelled grass. And… mud. I listened to my surroundings, and heard birds chirping. I tried opening my eyes, but they felt too heavy to open. Instead I lay there, not remembering how the hell I got on the ground. I tried to think about it, but it made my head hurt.

Soon, I got up, and made my way through the forest, not thinking about where the hell I was going. It was as if something in my mind was pushing me somewhere. Soon enough, I saw the lights of the place I call home.

________________________________________________________________________

"So, you have no idea what happened?"

"Nope. Just remember running past the woods, then it goes black."

I was sitting in my room with Alex. Alice lectured me when I got home, and immediately proceeding to yelling at me. She ended up going to her room, saying ,"Damn, she's back." Everyone just sort of left me alone when I told them I didn't remember. Alex thought I was hiding something, but she didn't say anything about it when I told her I wasn't.

"Huh…." Alex said, and looked out the window. I sighed and got up.

"Well, I'm wondering why you didn't respond to me when I was Kything to you." Alex said, and I shrugged. Just then Eclipse, Alex's cat, came in. It was black with green eyes. It went straight to Alex, and I looked at it curiously. It mewed, and then went away.

"Oh yeah!" Alex said, and I stared at her.

"Talking to the cat again?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes. Now, I forgot all about your party." Alex said, smirking back at me.

"Party?" I asked.

"Yep. The one where only us girls go out and mourn your status as a single woman goodbye." Alex said, and I frowned.

"Shouldn't we be celebrating that?"

"I guess, but that's what weddings are for. And the reception. Also, you are not getting out from wearing a white wedding dress."

I groaned. Alex was hell bent to make my wedding as perfect as it could be. I don't know why though. It was only going to be the family, the pack, Bella's father, and Alec. And then Alice was planning Bella's wedding as well, so everyone was busy with wedding plans.

"Number 1: The wedding is not until four months from now. Number 2: I am not, and I repeat, am not wearing a poofy girly white wedding dress. Number 3: What the hell are we going to do at this party you're planning? It's not like we can eat or drink."

I would immediately regret bringing up that detail in the future, because Alex just grinned and said, "We're all going to be human that night."

* * *

"Hey, Lor, which is prettier? The light creamed one or the ivory one?" Alex asked, fussing with the wedding invitations.

"Is there a difference?" I asked.

Alex snorted. "Of course there is. One is cream, the other ivory."

"Umm… Ivory?"

"Hmm… Nice choice."

We were in my room, again. Alex was on my bed, while I was on the only remaining piece of the couch set I had.

"So, who's walking you down the aisle?" Alex asked, looking at the guest list again.

"I dunno… Maybe Alec?" I said, not particularly thinking about it.

"Alec? Are you serious? You're gonna walk down the aisle with emo boy? How about Dad?" She said, scrunching up her face.

"Carlisle? I don't think I should really ask him."

"Why not?" Alex asked, and I sighed.

"I dunno. I mean, he's nice and all. But, Alec has been there for me a lot longer than he has. Besides, why the hell do I need someone to walk me down the aisle?"

"You get walked down the aisle by your father to sort of hand you off for marriage. Besides, Dad has been there for you a lot longer than Alec." She said, "Why do you still call Mom and Dad by their first names?"

I shrugged. "What else would I call them?"

"Umm. I dunno. Maybe mom and dad?" Alex said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Do they want me too?" I asked. Alex looked at me as if I were stupid.

"You are like, one of their kids." Alex said as she wrote down the information on the cards. With the way she was handling everything, you would think she was a vampire.

"Are they…upset that I don't?"

"Mom… She knows you as a daughter, and I guess is willing to give you time. Dad though feels at fault for you going to Volterra and all. He thinks if he had forced you to stay home, it would've come out way different." She said shrugging. She looked up from whatever she was working on. "Lor, it would mean a lot to them, if you did this."

I snorted. "And you know this how?"

"Well," Alex looked uncomfortable. "I'm going to be a mother and I just think about how much I would hate it if my girls called me by my first name. And-and I was adopted."

My mouth fell open. "You never said-"

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry." Alex said, and I could tell she meant it. "It would mean a lot to Dad if you just let him walk you down the aisle."

"Okay, fine. And you should be on bed rest you know." Alice ran into the room.

"The Volturi-they're going to attack in five minutes!" She said, and everything went black again.

**Alex PoV**

"The Volturi-they're going to attack in five minutes!" Alice said, and a cold fear struck inside of me. The Volturi-they could use me in more ways then one. I could control the elements-even time, though I keep that element to myself. I can talk to and turn into animals (in other words, change my appearance). Recently, I found that I could turn invisible, even pop to different places (though because I got these when I'm pregnant, I think that they're just Luna and Dawn's future powers, but I could be wrong). And, now, if I didn't hand myself over, the Volturi would come and kill my family. Suddenly, Lor jumped up and growled.

"Lor, it's okay. We'll fight them. They can't hurt us."

"Oh, but Alexandra, its not _them _I want to hurt. It's _you." _Lor snarled, and jumped out the window, breaking it in the process. Alice stepped in front of me, saving me from the glass.

"Lor, what's wrong with you-" I said, horrified. Alice snarled, and mumbled, "You guys never listen to me!"

We both ran downstairs, to find everyone in the room, aside from Edward and Bella. Those two were in Phoenix. Good thing too, seeing how Bella's wedding was in a month, and her being human, etc.

"Alice, Alex! What broke?" Esme asked, and Alice grimaced.

"Lor jumped ship. And switched teams." She said, and Emmett look confused.

"You mean, she left the house to become a lesbian?" He said, and Rose slapped him upside the head.

"Emmett, no. Lor has left, and apparently joined Aro. She wants to kill Alex." She said, and I frowned. What would make her do this?!

"Whoa. Looks like her sucking your blood was true in a way…" Emmett mumbled, and Rose looked pissed. I glared at Emmett.

"We trusted her!" She growled out, and Mom looked horrified. Dad had his back to us, and Jasper was dealing with all the emotions.

"We… Need to get our defenses up." Jasper croaked out, and Alice went to him.

"So, we're fighting?" Emmett asked, cracking knuckles.

"If Aro seeks Alex, then yes. Even if it means… We fight Lor." Dad said, and everyone looked at him surprised. Esme was sobbing, and that's all that was heard.

* * *

"I'm coming with." I said, and the family looked at me as if I were crazy.

"No. You're staying here with Esme and Alice." Carlisle said, while Alice scowled. She wanted to fight with the others.

I was about to argue, when I had an idea. "Fine" I said, and sat down on the couch.

Everyone went outside, and I excused myself to my room. I heard voices, and knew it was starting. Soon, sounds like lightening was heard. I waited for at least 30 minutes, seeing how they checked up on me every 5 minutes. Soon, it stopped, and I went invisible.

I thought about what Lor had said to me. Why would she do what she did? There had to be an explanation behind it. I thought back to when she disappeared for a while, to Carol. Carol. She had to have done something. I mean, Lor would never join the Volturi willingly and aware of her past. I growled. Those bastards had something to do with it.

I stopped time, and instantly everyone froze where they were. I jumped up and ran outside. I wanted nothing more then to rip most of the Volturi's bodies apart the old fashioned way, but I had to take precautions. Mainly, the fact that I'm human and that I'm pregnant, so that means I have to cheat a bit to make sure I didn't end getting myself killed.

I passed the fight, and was glad it would all end soon. On the way to Aro's greasy royal bastard self, I saw Jasper and Lor fighting. I shuddered.

There, in the clearing where I was kidnapped, sat Aro. Yes, sat. He had set up a throne, where he held a glass jar full of money with a piece of masking tape on it that said, "SWEAR JAR". I giggled. Aro had a swear jar?

I shook my head and turned to the vampires surrounding him. Aro, Marcus, Felix, Demetri, and Carol weren't fighting. Alec was there, and appeared to be arguing with Aro. Hm. Maybe emo boy isn't that bad. I snorted. Lor has been rubbing off on me. I concentrated and everyone but Alec went up in flames. I set time back to normal, and all of the guard members rushed to the smoke, wondering what had happened.

"Okay, how many of you want to follow these dumbass bastards to the grave?" I said. They all shook their heads fervently, and Alec came up to me.

"How'd you do that?" He asked. "One second, you weren't here and Aro was fine. The next-" He shook his head.

"Magic." I told him, smirking a bit. It was kind of funny seeing the surprised expression on his face.

"Who's going to be the leader of the Volturi now?" He asked.

"You." I said, the idea sprouting in my mind.

"Me?" He asked. I nodded.

"You've got a lot of work to do, and I've got to get back home." I focused, and popped back to the house.

I "landed" in the living room, and Esme screamed.

"Alexandra Rider Cullen!" Was all she said before she broke down in sobs. I sighed.

"I'm alright mom. See? Perfectly normal." I said, and Emmett grinned weakly and added, "And pregnant."

"Where's Lor?" I asked, and everyone looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What? Where is she?" I asked, and Jasper stepped up.

"In her room. She blacked out when I was fighting her." He said, and I grinned. She should be back to normal then.

"I don't know why we don't light a bonfire." Alice mumbled, and I ran upstairs after glaring at Alice. I went into Lor's room, where she lay on the ground, unconscious.

I poked her. "Lor? Are you okay?" I asked.

She moaned in her sleep. "Embry?" She asked.

"Noo. Alex." I said, and she sat straight up.

"Holy. Shit. I'm going to kill that bitch." She said, getting up. I pushed her back down, seeing how she was a bit wobbly.

"I already did. I also killed Aro, Felix, Demitri, and Marcus while I was at it."

"You're kidding. You're a pregnant human, how did you do it?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Who's leading the Volturi now?" She asked, her eyes bugging out.

"Alec." I said, throwing a phone at her. "Give him a call, he'd like to talk to you."

Lor POV

"Alec?" I said into the phone, and I heard Jane say something in the background. I was so pissed off. Not only did Carol get my ass again, she took over my body.

"Yes? Also, I prefer Royal Head Alec." He said, laughing.

"Dumbass." I said, grinning a bit.

"Well, you are talking to the new head of the Volturi."

"Yeah, a dumb one at that."

"I'm offended. That means you're going to have to have a trial for offending me."

"I'll be sure to mark it in my calendar."

Alec laughed, and I laughed weakly.

"Well, I have to go. The Romanians will catch sniff of this and most likely plan something." He said, serious. I sighed, and knew he was right.

"Right. Okay, talk to you later." I said, and closed the phone. Alex just looked happy.

"Are you slaphappy or something?" I asked, and she grinned.

"The bitch and the royal dumbass are dead. What is there not to love about it?" She said, and I laughed.

"Right…" I said, and went downstairs with her, only to trip on what seemed to be a rubber ducky on the steps. I flew to the ground, and hit my head so damn hard. I'm sure the floor was dented.

I froze, and blinked a few times. Oh. My. God.

Alex PoV

"Lor, are you ok?!" I said, running down the steps as fast as I could. God. Only Lor could be clumsy as a vampire. Everyone rushed in, and Lor moaned. Then she froze, and blinked a few times. I could see something happened.

"Lor, you ok?" I asked, and she nodded slowly, still thinking hard.

"Umm... I think." She said, and I raised an eyebrow. Dad helped her up, and she looked around. Mom looked at her worried, and everyone else was looking at her like she was a weirdo.

"Hmm... I beat Emmett and Jasper at fighting?" She said, and smirked, "Well, I knew I was a badass and all, but damn! And, Alice, you aren't the nicest to amnesiacs. I mean, we forget things before the accident, not after. Which means you shouldn't be that fucking mean to us amnesiacs. Also, Dad, care to walk me down the aisle?"

My mouth popped open as I realized what happened. Lor got her memory back.


	11. AN :

**A/N: **

Ok, IM really sorry for the long wait!! Im so dissapointed in my cpu and in myself. :( My cpu lost the recent chapters I had been workign on (and they were almost finished too) of the followign stories of mine:

( Twilight) To Hell with Fate (Both of the chappies for Edward and Hunter as well as an epilogue for edward)  
(Twilight Harry Potter Crossover) Chosen (chapters 5 and 6)

As well as a work in progress story I may or may not be calling "The Aftermath" for The Host (my newest obsession :p lol). Im really really pissed at my computer, and am sorry to say that it'll take me at least 2-3 weeks to make them all back up, and to write them. This is kind of when Alex (my friend/editor/ co-writer/friend Stranger Than Fiction) would sya somethign like "Always have a back up file ro make sure you wrote them down in your jounrla" Unfortuantely, i have learned my lesson the hard way -rolls eyes and sighs- Im really really sorry to you guys, and know this is unfair to you guys. I'm also very sorry for not updating much in the summer. Turns out my bitchy muse responds to stress, whihc I have a lot durign the school year, which started for me back in AUgust, on the 24th. But, my chappie for STF (Stranger than Fiction) Has survived, which is miraculous! lol i know, im sorry, since most of you guys dont even read ti XD Now, I'm waiting for Alex to submit her chappie for it so I can post that and mine, for those of you who do read it. I will be posting this AN on Chosen, To Hell With Fate, and Stranger than FIciton. Thanks, and please have some patience. I wont blame you if ur pissed. I would be too.

XOXO

Lorry


End file.
